Debout les morts
by Lil'Sheep
Summary: Troisième année de Lily Snape à Poudlard."Lily se plia en deux et Hermione cessa de crier -de respirer même- lorsque le Basilic reprit sa taille originelle et darda sur elle deux yeux jaunes..." Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Vacances

Et voilà, je suis de retour pour la troisième année de Lily Snape à Poudlard. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et à me laisser vos commentaires. Bonne lecture!

Résumé: Voldemort est revenu depuis deux mois, bientôt la deuxième guerre commencera. La communauté magique ne sait plsu qui croire et est de plus en plus en colère. Lily rentre pour sa troisième année à Poudlard sous le signe des découvertes et des intrigues, car la prison d'Azkaban a été détruite. Elle fera aussi connaissance avec de nouveaux professeurs de l'école, de nouvelles matières, de nouveaux alliés, et apprendra des choses sur ses origines...

* * *

3ème Année

Le soleil venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira et prit quelques minutes avant de se lever, comme elle faisait d'habitude, pour réfléchir aux récents événements.

Voldemort était revenu depuis bientôt deux mois et demi, et rien, toujours rien ne s'était produit. Les gens qui, au début avaient été paniqué par l'annonce du Ministre Fudge, commençaient à devenir plus que sceptiques concernant la santé mentale de celui-ci. Le Magenmagot avait même proposé que des élections anticipées soient organisées…la situation politique du monde sorcier était vraiment au plus mal. Même Dumbledore commençait à perdre de son autorité et de sa sagesse si…légendaire.

Mais le pire de tout - selon Lily - c'était qu'elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à Hermione. Elle avait décidé de le faire le lendemain, après avoir réfléchit pendant toute une semaine sur le déroulement des opérations.

La Serpentard avait envoyé une lettre à son amie en lui donnant rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle pensait lui offrir quelque chose pour l'amadouer…enfin, pour l'aider à faire accepter à Hermione que son don n'était pas néfaste, et que rien ne changeait en elle (on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas !).

Ensuite Lily avait eu l'accord, quoique réticent, de Severus d'inviter sa meilleure amie à dormir chez elle. À sa grande surprise, celle-ci avait accepté, avec une certaine joie, il lui avait semblé.

Mais pour l'instant, Lily soupira, et se leva, faisant tomber au passage Salazar qui dormait sur son ventre. Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine, pour trouver son père déjà là, entrain de faire des pancakes. Il sourit en la voyant.

- Déjà debout ? Lui demanda-t-il

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille grogna:

- 'Arrivais pas à dormir.

Severus posa devant elle une assiette fumante, pleine de pancakes et s'assit en face, sa tasse de café dans une main, la Gazette du Sorcier dans l'autre. Lily attrapa la pot de miel et entreprit de tartiner un pancakes, pendant que son père dépliait le journal.

Deux secondes plus tard, il recrachait par terre la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre. Lily leva la tête, intriguée, et commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit que son père n'avait pas d'autre réaction: apparemment le fait qu'il venait de laver le sol de la cuisine avec sa salive ne semblait pas le perturber plus que cela !

- Hum, Papa ? Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Aucune réponse. Severus avait considérablement pâli, et ne montrait aucun signe qu'il l'avait entendue.

- Papa ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Lily.

Severus sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et avec un geste brusque, il se leva, se précipita dans le salon, suivit par Lily, attrapa sa cape, et se dirigea vers la cheminée:

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard, tout de suite. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je reviens avant le déjeuner. Répondit l'homme d'un ton pressé.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il jeta la Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, cria sa destination et disparu.

Lily resta là, à contempler la cheminée d'un air perplexe, avant de se rappeler qu'elle aurait à nettoyer le café jonchant le sol de la cuisine. Maugréant, elle fit demi-tour, et alla chercher sa baguette, restée dans sa chambre. Salazar dormait toujours, à l'endroit où il était tombé.

Lily secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à _"Quelle maison de fous", _et reprit le chemin de la cuisine où ses pancakes avaient dû refroidir.

- _Recurvite ! _

La flaque évaporée, Lily se rassit et attrapa ce journal qui avait tant inquiété son père. Ce qu'elle y lut la laissa sans voix.

Elle avait dû avoir un pressentiment ce matin en se disant que c'était bizarre que Voldemort n'ait rien tenté jusqu'à présent, car elle s'était trompée: à la une de la Gazette s'étalait les portraits d'une douzaine de sorciers, dont une femme, et le titre annonçait la couleur:

_EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN:_

_LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES FLOTTAIT AU-DESSUS DE LA PRISON._

Ensuite l'article citait les différents Mangemorts - puisqu'ils l'était tous, et les pires d'entre eux - ainsi que leur crime. Le regard de Lily passa de Antonin Dolohov à Algernon Rookwood, en passant par Bellatrix Lestrange - la jeune fille frissonna en découvrant cette folle, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, et ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Oh Merlin…Londubat…

Elle contempla cette femme, qui avait dû être très belle dans sa jeunesse, avant de passer à la photo suivante.

Aussitôt, un mal de tête terrible la prit. Elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle put, en se massant les tempes, pendant que des flashes affluaient dans sa mémoire. C'était toujours la même chose, mais en beaucoup plus fort. Si ! Quelque chose avait changé ! Elle entendait des rires parmi les voix qui l'appelaient. Un homme et une femme.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa à nouveau la photo devant elle. L'homme qui la regardait avait dû être très séduisant, lui aussi, mais Azkaban l'avait changé d'une manière terrible et quelque chose d'étrange se reflétait dans ses yeux. Lily lut le nom indiqué sous la photo alors que d'autres voix faisaient écho dans sa tête. Sauf que cette fois, la voix appartenait à son père, elle en était sûre, personne d'autre sur cette planète n'arrivait à parler avec autant de morgue et de mépris…et de haine, bien que Lily ne l'ai jamais entendu s'adresser à quelqu'un de cette façon là. Et cette voix claquait comme un fouet, en prononçant le nom de _Sirius Black._

_"Tiens, tiens, tiens__…__mon père n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce Black. Dans un sens, je comprend: il a massacré treize personnes d'un seul sort__…__c'est affreux__…__ quelle sorte de monstre peut faire une chose pareille__…__?"_

Lily soupira et lut le reste de l'article. Apparemment, la prison d'Azkaban n'était plus. Enfin…l'aile où les sorciers les plus dangereux étaient enfermés, était complètement détruite, et les sorciers échappés ("heureusement" ils n'étaient que douze !). Il semblerait que Voldemort ait utilisé un simple sort de bombardement, ce qui était d'autant plus effrayant s'il on considérait qu'il était revenu depuis deux mois et qu'il manifestait déjà une puissance supérieure à celle qu'il possédait lors de son précédent "règne". Mais il y avait pire: les Détraqueurs étaient partis…ils avaient enfin annoncé de quel côté ils se trouvaient…et pas du bon…

* * *

Severus ne rentra pas à midi comme il l'avait annoncé. Lily renonça donc à l'attendre et se servit du gratin de chou fleur qu'elle avait préparé et qui refroidissait doucement sur la table.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne calquerait pas son après-midi sur les horaires de son père, aussi, son déjeuner terminé, elle décida d'aller faire un tour au village juste en bas de chez elle: cela lui ferait faire de l'exercice et lui changerait les idées.

En effet, Lily habitait dans l'uns des peu nombreux et peu habités des villages sorciers. Celui-ci s'appelait Tinworth et se situait à la pointe ouest de l'Angleterre, en Cornouailles. Le village en lui-même avait été construit dans une petite vallée assez peu profonde mais tout de même en relief, ce qui avait limité les constructions à une quarantaine de maisons et de magasins.

La maison de Severus et Lily Snape était situé à l'écart du village (Severus n'aimant ni le bruit, ni les gens), sur les falaises, et avait donc une vue à couper le souffle sur l'océan. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de voisins !…mais le moins bien, c'est que le village était à cinq kilomètres de chez eux, donc s'il y avait un problème quelconque_…__"Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette!"_ avait grogné Severus lorsque Lily lui avait fait la remarque, n'acceptant pas qu'on dise du mal de sa maison, le seul endroit sur cette foutue Terre où il pouvait enfin être celui qu'il voulait, sans avoir à porter un masque.

La maison en elle-même n'était pas immensément grande, mais pas franchement petite non plus. Il y avait trois étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, Severus avait aménagé son laboratoire de potion ainsi que la bibliothèque, c'était l'endroit préféré de Lily. On accédait au premier étage, où se trouvait la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger, par un escalier extérieur, bien qu'on puisse aussi y accéder de l'intérieur, par un escalier très peu éclairé. Le deuxième étage était consacré aux chambres, il y en avait trois: une pour Severus, une pour Lily et la dernière était la chambre d'amis (Lily hurlait de rire à chaque fois que Severus employait cette expression) où Draco dormait lorsqu'il venait chez son amie. Et enfin, le dernier étage était interdit d'accès. C'était le grenier, d'après ce qu'avait dit Severus, et toutes les affaires dont-ils n'avaient plus besoin mais qu'ils se rechignaient à jeter étaient entreposées là. Lily n'avait pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds (car c'était _"dangereux, le sol n'est pas stable" _avait averti son père), elle avait bien sûr tenté d'entrer sans qu'il ne le sache, mais après s'être fracassé l'épaule en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, brûlé sur la poignée car Severus avait placé un maléfice, et être passée près de la mort en se cognant contre un mur invisible qui l'avait envoyé bouler dans les escaliers - lui cassant la jambe et le poignet au passage -, la jeune Serpentard avait décidé d'attendre que la vigilance de son père s'endorme et surtout d'acquérir plus de savoir magique et plus de pouvoir avant de retenter l'ascension.

Lily écrivit donc un petit mot à son père qu'elle laissa sur la table de la cuisine au cas où il reviendrait avant elle (_"Ce qui m'étonnerait fortement" _pensa la jeune sorcière). Elle saisit sa cape rouge en velours (_"Vade Retro Gryffondor !" _s'exclamait Draco à chaque fois qu'elle la mettait), et ouvrit la porte menant sur l'escalier extérieur, suivie par Salazar qui s'était enfin réveillé. Elle avait bien prit soin de prendre sa baguette, en ces temps qui courraient, il ne valait mieux plus l'oublier…Lily resserra les pans de sa cape, en faisant attention de ne pas écraser Shrill qui dormait autour de son coup, car le temps ne reflétait pas vraiment la saison, en effet il faisait assez froid pour un mois de juillet.

Elle arriva au village sans encombres, une heure et demie plus tard, et fut surprise de constater que l'ambiance avait singulièrement changé: des photos des Mangemorts en cavale avaient été placardées un peu partout sur les devantures des magasins avec des mises en garde sur le danger que représentaient ces individus, et il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors. Heureusement pour Lily, qui n'avait quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, la librairie ainsi que le café étaient ouverts.

- Par-fait…murmura la jeune fille.

* * *

Elle poussa tout d'abord la porte de la librairie _Au Contes De Fées, _tenue par une vieille dame adorable et passionnée par les livres qui connaissait très bien Lily, depuis le temps qu'elle y venait.

- Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Madame Clarkson de sa voix chevrotante. Ton père n'est pas là ?

Madame Clarkson était bizarrement la seule personne au monde n'appartenant pas à sa famille que Severus respectait avec Dumbledore, évidemment. Probablement parce qu'il avait remarqué que sa fille aimait beaucoup la vieille dame.

- Non, je suis toute seule aujourd'hui. Papa avait un rendez-vous important avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Ah…au sujet de cette évasion…(comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ?). Tu ne devrais pas te promener toute seule par ce temps, mon enfant, c'est dangereux.

- Je sais, mais après des années passées à Azkaban, cela m'étonnerait que quelques heures après leur libération, les Mangemorts attaquent un village sorcier. Ils le feront peut-être, mais pas encore.

- Si tu le dis. Maugréa la vieille dame.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Clarkson, Papa m'a déjà répété les consignes de sécurité au moins deux milliards de fois.

Lily sourit devant l'inquiétude de la femme qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa grand-mère.

- Très bien. Céda-t-elle. Je ne dirais plus rien. Maintenant viens avec moi, j'ai reçu des nouveaux livres qui devraient t'intéresser.

* * *

Deux heures et une tasse de chocolat chaud plus tard, Lily sortait de la librairie avec un paquet bien ficelé. Décidant qu'il était un peu tard pour faire un détour par le café de Tina, la jeune fille reprit le chemin de la maison d'un pas décidé. Elle avait passé un excellent moment en compagnie de Madame Clarkson, qui lui avait offert, comme chaque année, son cadeau d'anniversaire avec quelques jours d'avance.

Lily pensait toujours savoir à quoi s'attendre (c'était bien entendu, toutes les années des livres), mais la vieille dame avait le don de la surprendre en lui offrant des livres aussi variés que: _La Magie Du Sang, Histoire Et Illustration De Merlin A Nos Jours_, ou (et ce jour là, Lily avait su que Madame Clarkson était carrément fêlée !), _Les Métiers Les Plus Farfelus Qui Auraient Dû Disparaître Et Qui Pourtant Existent Encore_.

Cette année, Madame Clarkson lui avait demandé d'attendre d'être chez elle, avec son père, pour ouvrir son cadeau. Comme Lily l'avait prévu, le trajet du retour se passa dans la plus grande normalité, hormis le fait qu'il plut et que Salazar se réfugia dans sa capuche, sans attaque de fous furieux surgissant de derrière les buissons, ni de bestiole non identifiée.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au premier étage et entra en trombe dans le salon. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour hurler: "Papa, je suis rentrée !", et bien sûr ne pas recevoir de réponse car ledit Papa ne serait pas encore à la maison malgré l'heure tardive, mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Elle s'était trompée: son père était rentré. Il était étendu sur le fauteuil, les bras pendant de chaque côté et la tête retombant sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait paisiblement. Il avait jeté sa cape et sa baguette sur le canapé à côté de lui, et n'avait même pas eut la force de retirer ses chaussures.

Passé l'étonnement et l'attendrissement, Lily fut saisie d'une inspiration: plus jamais une telle occasion ne se reproduirait.

Déposant précautionneusement son paquet sur la table basse, elle s'approcha à pas de loup du canapé où Severus dormait, inconscient de ce qui se passait, dans l'idée de se saisir de la baguette de son père. Elle étendit la main et attrapa la baguette au moment même où Severus remuait:

- Tu es rentrée Chérie…marmonna-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé, en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Lily laissa tomber sa main précipitamment et s'écarta du canapé en prenant bien soin de fermer son esprit et de contrôler ses émotions. Même à moitié endormi, Severus pouvait savoir quand quelqu'un lui mentait, et à plus forte raison sa fille. Il fallait donc jouer le jeu du "je-ne-sais-rien-je-n'ai-rien-fait-rien-vu-rien-entendu", et ça marchait à chaque fois !

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? S'enquit Lily en souriant.

Son père haussa les épaules.

- Atroce.

- Tu ne joues pas un peu le défaitiste là ?

- Je t'assure, c'était l'une des plus pénibles et épuisantes journées de ma vie.

- Alors tu me raconteras cela devant un bol de soupe. J'amène tout ça dans dix minutes. Profites-en pour te changer…

Severus acquiesça en soupirant, mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour se lever. Lily de son côté se mordit la lèvre inférieur en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où elle sortit une casserole qu'elle remplit d'eau, et d'un coup de baguette l'amena à ébullition. Ensuite, elle prit l'un des sachet de soupe moldu, qu'elle ouvrit et versa le tout dans la casserole en touillant énergiquement. Elle avait insisté pour acheté ces soupes-minutes comme les moldus les appelaient, arguant le fait qu'après une dure journée comme celle-ci, ne pas avoir à cuisiner serait un délice. Severus avait cédé, et ne s'en était jamais plaint depuis.

Lily versa la mixture dans deux bols qu'elle fit léviter jusque dans le salon où ils se posèrent doucement, et amena les cuillers ainsi que les serviettes.

- Alors, dis-moi tout. Demanda Lily, impatiente.

Severus prit le temps d'avaler sa gorgée et de s'essuyer la bouche avant de répondre:

- Quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau du Directeur ce matin, Fudge était déjà là. Dans tous ses états. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, car après l'avoir longtemps traité de menteur, les gens le traitent dorénavant d'incompétent puisqu'il n'avait pas su sécuriser au maximum la prison et garder les Détraqueurs de leur côté. Je pense que des élections anticipées vont bientôt avoir lieu…dans un sens c'est peut-être bon signe, qui sait. Ensuite, quand il est enfin partit se suicider dans son bureau, et que j'ai pu demander des explications à Dumbledore sur cet article - je suppose que tu l'as lu - il m'a dit que c'était enfin le signe qu'on attendait, pas forcément le plus rassurant, mais tout de même. Nous avons discuté, et lorsque j'ai eu fini, j'ai prit le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard pour transplaner et j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de croiser Lucius.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Elle non plus n'aimait pas vraiment le patriarche Malfoy, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Severus, seulement parce que lui semblait la mépriser depuis qu'elle était en âge de se rappeler les choses, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce mépris.

- Il était au courant de cette attaque, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas participé, mais il est en contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis son retour. Et c'est très inquiétant pour ma position, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Enfin bref, il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici, je lui ai dit que je venais prendre des nouvelles, puisque je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait - et c'est la vérité -, et il m'a dit que le Maître me contacterait au moment venu. Sur ce je suis retourné chez Dumbledore lui raconter mon entrevue avec Malfoy, et je suis revenu ici. Tu n'étais pas là et j'ai vu ton mot, alors je me suis assis sur ce fauteuil et me suis sûrement assoupi. Voilà tu sais tout.

- Eh ben dis donc…t'en as vécu des choses. S'amusa Lily en imitant la petite fille émerveillée, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

- Et toi alors ? Ta journée ?

- Ça été. Je suis descendue au village et avant que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit, laisse-moi te dire que Madame Clarkson l'a déjà fait, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Sinon, elle m'a offert mon cadeau…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? _Toilettages Pour Chiens A Travers Les Siècles _? se moqua Severus.

- Gna gna gna. Et non, c'est pas ça, enfin je ne peux pas te dire, parce qu'elle voulait que j'attende que tu sois avec moi pour l'ouvrir.

Severus se redressa, curieux.

- Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre-le ! Pressa-t-il, impatient comme un enfant.

Lily s'exécuta en secouant la tête. Elle défit lentement le papier qui entourait son livre, s'amusant des réactions de son père:

- Allez, dépêche-toi !

- Voilà ! Il n'y a pas de titre sur la couverture.

Madame Clarkson lui avait offert cette année, un livre qui avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête. C'était un vieux grimoire à la couverture en cuir marron, reliée d'or. Il n'était ni fin, ni épais, et il n'y avait absolument rien de marqué. Ni devant, ni derrière. Lily ouvrit le livre et déchiffra le titre indiqué, écrit à main: _Les Plus Grandes Familles De Sang-pur Du Monde._

- Ha. Euh…je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue, là. Commença Lily. Pourquoi, d'abord, m'a-t-elle offert un livre sur les Sang-purs, alors qu'elle sait très bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas, et surtout pourquoi a-t-elle fait tout un pataquès pour que tu sois présent lorsque j'ouvrirais mon cadeau ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Avoua Severus, avec le plus grand sérieux. Tu peux me prêter ce livre pour ce soir ? J'aimerais voir s'il y a des noms que je connais.

- Vas-y. De toute façon, je ne le lirai probablement pas. Nous n'y sommes pas, si ?

- Je ne pense pas non. Étant moi-même Sang-mêlé…

- Tu n'es pas un Sang-pur ? J'ai toujours pensé que si. Tu as été à Serpentard, j'y suis aussi…

- Ah, mais Serpentard n'accueille pas que des Sang-purs, c'est une maison faite aussi pour les ambitieux et les rusés, et aussi ceux plongés dans la magie noire depuis leur enfance, et qui sont parfois des Sang-purs.

- Tu étais dans quelles catégorie toi ?

Severus fut prit par surprise. Son visage se troubla quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde:

- …les ambitieux…Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Cette journée m'a épuisé, et si je dois t'emmener demain sur le Chemin de Traverse ainsi que préparer la maison pour ton amie , il vaut mieux que je me couche maintenant.

Il se baissa et embrassa sa fille sur le front avant d'ajouter, comme tout bon père le ferait:

- Ne te couche pas trop tard, d'accord ?

Lily acquiesça, pensive, et regarda son père monter les escaliers tout en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Madame Clarkson de lui offrir un tel livre ? Avait-elle définitivement perdu la tête ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande. Et peut-être qu'elle le lise aussi, ce livre. Severus avait semblé particulièrement intéressé, bien que n'y figurant pas, et bien qu'il ait essayé de le cacher. Et de toute façon, Severus n'était jamais enthousiaste à l'idée de lire un livre autre que de potion, alors là_…__"Après tout, il fait _ce qu'il veut_…__"_ Lily conclut son débat intérieur avec cette phrase et monta se coucher en pensant au lendemain.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Reviews siouplé


	2. Hermione

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Comparés à mes deux précédentes fics, ils sont de plus en plus long, mais j'ai plus de choses à raconter, ça devient vraiment intéressant. J'espère que vous aimerez, et dans tous les cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

- Allez Papa, c'est l'heure ! J'ai dit à Hermione qu'on se retrouvait à deux heures et il faut encore que je fasse quelque chose. Dépêche-toi ! Cria Lily à son paternel.

Elle était déjà habillée de pied en cape, et se tenait devant la cheminée, impatiente de s'engouffrer dans le noir boyau direction la Chemin de Traverse.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Bougonna Severus en descendant l'escalier avec une mauvaise volonté visible.

- Pourquoi ça t'ennui tant que ça que j'invite Hermione ? Tu ne fais pas les mêmes histoires lorsque c'est Draco ou même Blaise.

- C'est parce que je les connais.

- Je connais Blaise depuis deux ans, comme Hermione ! Tu verras, elle est très gentille; et si elle a accepté de venir malgré le fait que tu la martyrises, elle et les autres Gryffondors, ça veut bien dire qu'elle fait un effort.

- Mmmm…Allez, on y va. Je passe en premier, et tu me suis.

Severus prit une grosse poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le pot situé à côté de la cheminée, entra dedans, et cria:

- Chemin de Traverse !

Il disparut, et Lily l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, Salazar juché sur son épaule droite.

Ici, au contraire de Tinworth, la population ne semblait pas affectée par l'évasion de douze Mangemorts, et du retour de Voldemort. En apparence seulement, car il y avait quand même beaucoup moins de monde que les années précédentes, et ceux qui restaient avaient l'air beaucoup plus sur leur garde que d'habitude.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Demanda le Maître de Potion à sa fille.

- Il faut que j'aille à l'animalerie magique.

- Il est hors de question que tu ramènes une autre bestiole. Il y en a assez de deux !

Lily avait été obligée de tout dire à son paternel, lorsque, Shrill ayant atteint deux mètres, s'était retrouvé sur le toit en jouant avec Salazar. Malheureusement, Severus passait par-là au même moment et avait faillit avoir une attaque. Il avait ensuite hurlé sur sa pauvre fille pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que Shrill n'arrive pour protéger sa maîtresse, et qu'il ne termine dans le ventre de la bête. Après ça, Lily avait eut beaucoup moins de mal à trouver un moyen de réduire la taille de son Basilic sans que lui n'en souffre et pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener avec elle, comme elle le faisait avec Salazar. Severus avait trouvé, dans l'un des ses centaine de livre, une potion qui servait justement à ça.

Malheureusement, Shrill devait la prendre toutes les heures, comme le Polynectar, sous peine de reprendre sa taille habituelle et d'étouffer sa Maîtresse en même temps. Mais ce serait une solution provisoire, le temps que Lily trouve, ou invente qui sait, un sortilège qui permette à son serpent de reprendre sa forme quand il le voudrait, ou quand Lily le voudrait, sans avoir à s'embêter avec une potion à prendre toutes les heures.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas pour moi. J'ai bien assez à faire avec ces deux là, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est un cadeau pour Hermione.

- Tu veux l'acheter ?

- Quoi ? Mais…mais pas du tout ! C'est…juste pour lui faire plaisir. S'offusqua Lily pendant que Severus souriait, conscient d'avoir touché juste.

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Bon, je serai au Chaudron Baveur à seize heure. Soyez à l'heure où je vous étripe. Et ne fais pas de bêtises, et surtout, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, utilise le Portoloin.

- Promis. À tout à l'heure.

Après un bref salut de la main, Lily prit la direction de l'animalerie magique, située juste en face de Fleury et Bott. Elle aurait besoin de faire un tour à Gringotts après, mais pour l'instant, elle aurait assez d'argent pour soudoyer…hum, faire plaisir à Hermione. L'animalerie était un magasin très petit vu de l'extérieur, à la vitrine bleu foncé, et aux vitres teintées, mais en entrant, on découvrait un vrai petit paradis, de plusieurs pièces, avec pour chaque espèce une salle attitrée. Ou presque. Parfois deux ou trois espèces, moins nombreuses que les autres cohabitaient ensemble mais dans des coins séparés. Quand on entrait dans la boutique, on se trouvait dans la pièce des poissons, qu'ils soient magiques (il y en avait des tout petit qui clignotaient de toutes les couleurs !), ou non (cela allait du piranhas au simple poisson rouge). La pièce était très calme et c'est pour cela que la caisse se trouvait ici. Lorsque le vendeur, un vieux monsieur à l'air jovial, la vit entrer, ses yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur Salazar et Lily crut presque voir ses lèvres trembler, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

- J'aurai dû m'y attendre. Commença-t-il. Je savais que personne ne voudrai de ce sauvageon, et pourtant j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit adopté, il ne veut rien savoir. Six fois ! Il a été adopté six fois, et tout le monde est revenu après quatre mois. J'ai cru que c'était la bonne cette fois quand je ne l'ai pas vu revenir, mais non, il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête !

Il sortit de derrière le comptoir et s'avança vers Lily dans le but de reprendre Salazar qui était perché sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle, si je puis vous orienter vers un meilleur choix.

Il attrapa Salazar qui commença à se débattre, en lançant à sa Maîtresse des regards mouillés.

- Attendez ! Je ne viens pas pour vous le rapporter, il est très bien avec moi, et j'aime beaucoup ce chat ! Je viens vous en prendre un autre.

Le visage du vieux Monsieur devint perplexe un instant, puis la lumière se fit dans son cerveau et il regarda Lily comme si elle était Merlin en personne.

- C'est vrai ? Vous le gardez ?

- Bien sûr. C'est un cadeau, et malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire, avec moi il est parfait. Affirma la jeune Serpentard en reprenant son chat des mains du vendeur et en le serrant contre elle. Je viens à mon tour pour faire un cadeau. C'est pour une amie et je pensais à un chat aussi, ou peut-être un hiboux, mais c'est trop ordinaire.

- J'ai eut un arrivage de chat croisés avec des fléreurs (voir Le Bestiaire Fantastique de J.K. Rowling). Ils n'ont que quelques semaines, venez voir.

Lily suivit le vendeur dans la prochaine salle où étaient logés les félins. Salazar sauta à bas de son épaule. Les félins, car il n'y avait pas que des chats, mais aussi des pumas, des tigres et même un lynx, ainsi que des fléreurs, bien entendu, étaient tous placés dans de spacieuses cage, par espèce. Le monsieur amena Lily devant l'une des cages, où se trouvaient six petites boules de poil absolument adorables. Trois d'entre elle avaient une couleur marron-chocolat, l'une était blanche comme la neige, et la dernière d'un noir ébène. Elles étaient dotées de grandes oreilles, et regardaient Lily avec un calme déconcertant.

- On m'a déjà réservé la femelle noire, ainsi que la blanche et les deux mâles marrons. Il ne me reste qu'une femelle. Annonça-t-il.

Lily s'apprêtait à répondre qu'elle le prenait lorsqu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans la salle adjacente, celle des oiseaux, découvrit-elle en se précipitant à la suite du vieil homme vers la source du bruit.

- Non ! Pattenrond, descend de là, tout de suite !! Hurla-t-il.

La salle des oiseaux, qui était en fait une vaste volière fientée à peu près sur chaque parcelle visible de la pièce, était sans dessus dessous. Les oiseaux apeurés s'envolaient dans tous les sens en poussant des cris stridents. Et la cause de ce problème n'était autre qu'un grand chat orange, nommé Pattenrond apparemment, à la face écrasée, qui s'amusait à sauter de perchoir en perchoir, toutes griffes dehors, dans le certain but de se faire un petit rôti de volaille à dîner.

À la voix de son maître, le chat se tourna calmement vers eux, ancrant son regard chocolat dans les yeux bleus de la jeune Serpentard, et Lily sut que c'était lui.

- Viens ici, vilain chat ! Ordonna le vendeur. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ici ?! Ce n'est pas ta place.

Pattenrond se dirigea nonchalamment vers eux, et à la grande surprise de Lily, Salazar s'avança à sa rencontre, pour lui refiler amicalement une patte dans le museau, qu'il se fit retourner un instant plus tard.

- Ils m'en ont fait voir ces deux-là. Se plaignit le sorcier. J'ai presque faillit leur jeter un sort d'immobilité tellement ils étaient infernaux, mais…ah, ils sont tout de même attachant. Termina-t-il en regardant les deux chats avec amour.

- Combien vous voulez pour Pattenrond ? S'enquit Lily.

Son interlocuteur la regarda avec surprise:

- Vous voulez l'acheter ?

- Eh bien oui, si je vous le demande.

- C'est que…je m'y suis beaucoup attaché, et…je ne sais pas si…

- Écoutez, on m'a offert Salazar - elle montra du doigt ledit chat - et je l'ai très bien traité, je voudrai offrir à ma meilleure amie un cadeau qui lui ferai autant plaisir que ça m'a fait plaisir à moi. Et je suis certaine que Pattenrond serai parfait pour elle. De plus, il serait avec son ami de toujours.

Le vieux monsieur prit quelques instants pour réfléchir puis soupira:

- Ça me fend le cœur, mais bon…si vous avez gardé l'autre autant de temps, je suppose que Pattenrond sera bien avec vous. Je vous le fait à cinq gallions.

Lily grimaça un peu en entendant le prix puis céda:

- D'accord. Mais vous me le mettez dans un panier.

* * *

- J'espère que pour ce prix là, elle va apprécier au moins. Grogna Lily à elle-même en prenant le chemin de la glacerie de Florian Fortarôme, là où elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec Hermione.

Salazar avait quitté l'épaule de sa maîtresse pour trottiner à côté d'elle, le panier contenant Pattenrond se balançant doucement au rythme des pas de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione était déjà arrivé et avait prit une table. Elle était plongée dans un livre, mais n'avait pas encore commandé, attendant son amie.

- Coucou. Salua Lily en se plantant devant la Gryffondor qui se leva. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça peut aller. Et toi ?

- Très bien. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

- Non, je viens d'arriver, mais je voulais me détendre avant que tu arrives, c'est pour ça que j'ai ouvert un livre. Je viens juste de l'acheter, et il à l'air très intéressant. C'est _Le Prince_ de Machiavel, je pense que tu devrais aimer. Tu connais ?

Lily eut un sourire crispé _"Merlin, ce qu'elle est rancunière ! Ça ne va vraiment pas être facile de la faire changer d'avis !"_

- Je vois que toi aussi tu as fait des emplettes. Sourit Hermione comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, c'est pour toi d'ailleurs. Je te présente Pattenrond. Répondit Lily en soulevant la cage et la tendant à Hermione qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? Mais…mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, ni une occasion particulière…à moins que tu essaies de me soudoyer ? Finit-elle en plissant les yeux dangereusement.

- Non mais vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi là ? S'énerva la jeune Serpentard. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, mais j'ai dû me tromper, alors tant pis, je le reprend. Salazar s'entendra très bien avec lui.

Elle fit un geste pour saisir le panier de Pattenrond, mais Hermione le tira vers elle dans un geste protecteur.

- J'ai pas dit ça du tout, ne déforme pas les propos ! Et de toute façon, même si tu voulais me soudoyer cela n'aurait pas marché.

- Ah bon ? Tu te crois aussi incorruptible que ça ? Demanda Lily, sarcastique, en levant un sourcil, un sourire narquois ourlant sa bouche.

- Non, c'est parce que j'ai déjà réfléchit à tout ça et que j'ai déjà pris ma décision, et qu'elle, par contre, est irrévocable.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement, et son sourire se fana. Ah…elle avait déjà prit sa décision…ça sentait mauvais ça…

Hermione dû voir le visage de son (ex-?) amie devenir vert car elle répondit, en prenant bien tout son temps:

- Je crois que…- elle prit une grande inspiration - il n'y a pas besoin de s'étendre plus sur ce sujet car tu as très certainement raison. Je critique Malfoy pour son intolérance et je suis la première à faire de même lorsque quelque chose qui me fait peur apparaît. Ton don, et celui de Harry, me fait peur, je l'avoue, mais il m'a sauvé la vie et je crois que ce n'est pas parce que certaines personnes qui l'ont possédé étaient mauvaises que forcément toutes le sont. Alors - autre respiration - j'espère que tu pardonneras ma réaction qui était surtout due au fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit, et pas parce que tu étais…tu-sais-quoi…

Elle se tu et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lily, guettant le moindre signe d'acceptation ou de rejet. Lily ne bougeait pas, encore sous le choc de ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire, puis elle sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir et elle saisi son amie par les épaules pour la serrer contre son cœur.

- T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Renifla-t-elle. Je t'aurai pas acheté de chat…

La Gryffondor éclata de rire très vite suivie par la Serpentard.

- Allez, viens, on va se promener un peu. Proposa la rouge et or.

* * *

- J'en peu plus. Je suis exténuée. Souffla Lily en s'affalant à une table du Chaudron Baveur, où son père devait venir les chercher avec Hermione avant de rentrer à la maison.

- Moi aussi. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je me remette au sport.

- Papa ne devrait pas tarder, d'ailleurs c'est même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà là…

Lily avait un mauvais pressentiment, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Son père n'était jamais en retard, il aurait dû être entrain de les attendre. De plus avec le retour de Voldemort, et l'évasion des Mangemorts, tout le monde était en danger, même - et peut être surtout - lui.

Lily s'apprêtait à regarder sa montre pour la troisième fois lorsque Tom, le barman, s'approcha de leur table et lui demanda:

- Tu es Lily Snape, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui.

- Ton père m'a demandé de te remettre cette lettre - il lui tendit ladite - il est passé il y a une heure et n'est pas resté longtemps.

- Merci beaucoup. Dit Lily pour achever la conversation.

Tom s'en alla.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Hermione.

- Papa a eut un empêchement - dans sa lettre il avait indiqué 'tu-sais-quoi' pour brouiller les pistes - et il nous dit de rentrer toutes seules à la maison. Apparemment il a déjà tout préparé donc il ne nous restera plus qu'à manger et se coucher.

Elle contempla la lettre pendant encore quelques secondes, réfléchissant. Ainsi son père avait une réunion de Mangemorts ce soir. Ce serait la première dont elle se rappellerai, puisqu'elle était trop petite lors du précédent 'règne' de Lord Voldemort.

- Allons-y. dit-elle en se levant.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la cheminée.

- Tu as déjà prit la Poudre de Cheminette, non ? Demanda la Serpentard.

- Quoi ?

- Il semblerait que non. Alors écoute, tu vas prendre de cette poudre dans la main et la jeter dans le feu en criant 'Manoir Snape, Tinworth', puis tu rentreras dedans, et lorsque tout s'arrêtera tu sortiras de la cheminée et tu seras arrivée chez moi. C'est simple, non ?

- Euh…

- Vas-y, essaie.

Hermione s'exécuta en s'appliquant le plus possible, et lorsque Lily la retrouva chez elle, elle lui tournait le dos et regardait autour d'elle en inspectant la maison.

- C'est très joli chez toi.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein, venant de l'horrible professeur de professeur de potion ?

La jeune Gryffondor rougi furieusement et s'empressa de balbutier:

- Mais pas du tout, j'ai jamais rien pensé de tel…

Puis elle avisa les sourcils levés de Lily et son grand sourire, et marmonna "…abuse de ses pouvoirs…jamais pensé ça…"

- Allez, je vais te montrer ma chambre tu pourras poser tes affaires, puis on ira manger.

Elles montèrent au deuxième étage et Lily poussa la première porte à droite. Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur. La chambre était vraiment très belle, décorée avec goût, bien que très simple. Deux des murs étaient de couleur blanche, et la jeune Serpentard avait dessiné un peu n'importe quoi dessus de quatre couleurs différentes: vert pomme, bleu canard, orange et rose fuchsia, en s'approchant Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait entre autre des formules de sortilèges et des préparations de potions, mais aussi des petits mots qui, semblaient écrits par Draco (c'était assez bizarre de le voir si gentil avec quelqu'un !). Tout de suite à gauche il y avait un joli lit en fer forgé couleur gris clair, et de chaque côté de petites tables de chevet assorties encombrés de livres. À droite du lit se trouvait une petite armoire gris clair elle aussi. Et en face du lit s'étalait sur tout le mur une bibliothèque, presque pleine à craquer (Hermione en saliva d'avance). Enfin, le dernier mur n'était pas vraiment un mur, puisqu'il était en verre et donnait une vue impressionnante sur les falaises et la mer déchaînée. L'ensemble était vraiment très réussit.

- Wah…parvint à articuler la Gryffondor. C'est…

- …inattendu ?

- Aussi. Mais je pensais dire magnifique.

- Merci. Tiens pose tes affaires là, on dormira ensemble ici, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, comme ça on pourra parler !

Hermione s'exécuta et s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers l'immense bibliothèque, mais Lily l'a retint.

- Attend, tu auras tout le temps plus tard, j'ai un peu faim, en fait, et des livres il y en a aussi en bas. Tu trouveras ton bonheur.

* * *

- Tu sais quand ton père doit rentrer ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'elles étaient entrain de manger dans la cuisine (pâte à la puttanesca, un régal !)

- Non, vraiment aucune idée, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais je pense qu'on sera couchées.

L'invitée laissa échapper un petit soupir presque inaudible mais que Lily entendit très bien. Elle ne fit pas de commentaires mais sourit doucement.

- Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances jusqu'à maintenant ? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Assez bien si on excepte le fait que Tu-sais-qui est revenu et que ses partisans sont en cavale. Je n'ai pas vu Harry ni Ron, mais je leur ai écrit et il semble qu'ils aillent bien.

- Même Potter ?

- Oui, apparemment. De toute façon, jamais il ne dira qu'il va mal.

- Fichu Gryffondor…

- Peut-être. Enfin c'est déjà mieux que se plaindre à longueur de journée.

- Insinues-tu que c'est-ce que je fais ?

Hermione haussa les épaules sans répondre.

- Bref, marmonna la Serpentard, toi aussi tu as lu l'article dans la Gazette ?

- Oui, tout en entier. J'ai eu envie de vomir à la fin.

- Tu m'étonnes. Ce qu'ils ont fait c'est monstrueux, quand je pense qu'ils sont dehors et qu'ils vont pouvoir recommencer à leur guise.

- Et tu sais si des élections anticipées auront lieu réellement ou pas ?

- A mon avis oui. Ce sera une bonne chose. Fudge est un lâche, personne ne peut être pire que lui déjà. Donc on peut sûrement espérer mieux.

Elle ne rajouta pas que si c'était un Mangemort comme le père de Draco qui devenait Ministre, le reste de la population prierait pour que Fudge revienne…

- Et toi, alors ? S'enquit Hermione. Tes vacances ?

- J'ai vu Draco il y a une semaine, Blaise aussi, et sinon, j'ai déjà terminé mes devoirs depuis longtemps, et vu la météo, j'ai passé le reste de mes vacances à lire. Heureusement que la bibliothèque de mon père est bien fournie sinon je serais morte d'ennui.

- Tu ne t'es pas avancée sur le programme de troisième année ?

- Si, c'est déjà fait, et je m'ennuie tellement qu'en ce moment je suis entrain de faire celui des quatrièmes années. C'est pas vraiment compliqué ce qu'ils demandent. Pour l'instant du moins. Je sais qu'à partir de la cinquième année on va commencer les métamorphoses humaines.

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! Et…tu as trouvé des livres qui parlent de ton don ?

- J'ai cherché chez Fleury et Bott et aussi dans la librairie de mon village. Rien du tout. Comme s'il n'existait tout simplement pas.

- Alors comment cela se fait-il qu'il y ait un livre qui en parle à Poudlard ?

- Aucune idée. Encore une chose à rajouter au mystère Lily Snape…

- Tu as essayé de regarder dans la réserve ?

- Non, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. Il faudrait que j'y fasse un tour.

- Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué pour le mot du Professeur, tu peux demander sans problème à ton père.

- Hou, détrompe-toi ma chère, il me demandera ce que je veux et comme je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire que c'est pour mon empathie, il ne me donnera pas de mot.

- Mais…il est courant pourtant pour l'empathie, alors pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas ?

- Il n'aime pas trop que je m'étende sur ça. Je suis sûre qu'il sait quelque chose et qu'il ne veut rien me dire. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je risque de mourir jeune et qu'il ne veut pas gâcher mon enfance, j'en ai aucune idée.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

Lily haussa les épaules, et changea de sujet:

- Sinon, et toi ?

- J'ai aussi fini mes devoirs, mais cette fois parce que je ne peux pas les faire plus tard. Je part en France avec mes parents, vers Dijon.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec ce pays, mais ça doit être vraiment bien.

- Sûrement, je te dirais. Pourquoi ?

- Draco a de la famille apparemment, là-bas, il y va presque à toutes les vacances. Et maintenant toi…

- Pourquoi tu dis "apparemment" ?

- J'ai des doutes parfois…- elle fronça les sourcils, puis changea à nouveau de sujet - en tout cas j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien.

- Il n' y a pas de doute. Tu ne pars pas, toi ?

- Et non. Je vais sûrement faire mon anniversaire avec Draco et Blaise, sauf si eux aussi s'en vont…

- C'est en juillet ?

- Oui, le 28 juillet.

- Harry c'est le 31.

- Comme quoi…

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione posa enfin la question qui la tourmentait depuis la fin de l'année dernière:

- Est-ce que…est-ce que tu as une idée d'où viens ton pouvoir de fourchelangue ?

Lily la regarda sans comprendre et fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux dire…bon ne m'en veux pas, d'accord, mais j'ai fait des recherches parce que ça m'intriguait, et il semblerait que ce soit un don très rare qui se transmette de parent à enfant, et comme le plus connu des fourchelangues est Salazar Serpentard, je me disais que peut-être tu serais sa descendante…par ton père, ou ta mère…

Lily la regarda une demi seconde les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et explosa de rire:

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Se fâcha la jeune Gryffondor.

- Moi la descendante de Serpentard ? C'est atrocement hilarant tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non pas vraiment, c'est bien possible: tu es dans sa Maison, tu as toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait chez un élève comme la ruse, la puissance, l'intelligence, tu possèdes son don et même son Basilic t'obéissait…

Lily arrêta soudainement de rire et grimaça alors qu'elle réalisait que premièrement elle n'avait pas dit à Hermione que Shrill était toujours vivant et deuxièmement que ce qu'elle racontait n'était pas aussi stupide qu'elle le pensait.

- Et Potter dans tout ça ?

- Je pense que c'est à cause de Voldemort qu'il est fourchelangue. Après tout, Il est bien connu qu'il parle aux serpents lui aussi.

- Cela voudrait dire que Voldemort et moi faisons parti de la même famille c'est ça ?

Là, Lily commençait à s'énerver: son amie l'insultait.

- Eh bien pas forcément mais…

- Écoute 'Mione, mon père n'est pas fourchelangue, et je ne crois pas que ma mère l'ait été non plus…

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Toi-même tu m'as dit que tu ne savais presque rien d'elle, que ton père ne t'en parlait jamais !

La Serpentard se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le salon, plus précisément devant la bibliothèque sur laquelle était posée un petit cadre. Elle l'attrapa doucement et contempla la photo. Une magnifique jeune femme, d'environ dix-huit ans la regardait en souriant. Elle portait un simple tee-shirt bleu foncé qu'on voyait à peine car presque caché par la masse de ses cheveux blonds dont on ne voyait pas la fin, la photo étant un portrait jusqu'au nombril. Elle avait un visage fin, chaque trait étant d'une troublante perfection, et comme chez sa fille, ce qu'on voyait le plus chez elle était ses yeux: deux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu marine encadrés par de longs cils.

- Elle est magnifique. C'est ta mère ?

Lily n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Hermione l'avait suivit. Elle opina du chef, incapable de parler.

- En tout cas, si tu lui ressemble beaucoup, il n'y a pas de trace de ton père chez toi. Sans te vexer, vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.

- Ça ne me vexe pas. Je le sais très bien. - elle soupira - je ne sais même pas dans quelle maison elle était…

- C'est possible Lily, pense-y…

- Regarde-la et dis-moi qu'elle fait parti de la famille de Voldemort.

Hermione secoua la tête, tout en contemplant la photo, quand soudain, elle se figea:

- Il y a un truc bizarre sur cette photo. Regarde, là.

Elle pointa le haut de la photographie et les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent que…

- Il y a quelque chose derrière !

Avec empressement, Lily retourna le cadre et entreprit de l'enlever, la photo avait été pliée. Lorsqu'elle la déplia, ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix...

* * *

La suite dans le prochain chapitre. A vos paris...qu'est-ce qui se trouve derrière, selon vous?

* * *


	3. Enfin

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewés, ça me fait très plaisir. Les réponses aux questions sont en bas du chapitre (très court pour cette fois, il sera plus long la fois prochaine).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La photo comportait trois personnes d'environ le même âge. Les parents de Lily, Severus et sa femme, encadraient une très belle femme rousse, aux yeux d'un vert si intense qu'on ne pouvait la confondre avec aucune autre: elle était bien la mère de Harry Potter, une autre Lily. À côté d'elle, Severus avait l'air transformé, plus jeune, bien que n'ayant pas beaucoup changé, le sourire qu'il affichait fit bondir l'estomac de la jeune fille. Il était une autre personne. Tous trois s'échangeaient parfois de petits regards complices - la photo avait été faite à la manière sorcière - et Lily fut surprise de voir autant de tendresse et de joie dans leurs yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Lily retourna la photo en quête d'un mot pouvant l'éclairer, et elle en trouva griffonnés à l'encre violette, par la main si reconnaissable de Severus:

_"Severus, Lily, Dana, Poudlard 1977__…__"_

_- _Dana…ma mère s'appelait Dana…

- C'est un très beau prénom, et il lui va merveilleusement bien…

- Comment ai-je pu vivre pendant 13 ans sans jamais penser à regarder là ?! Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide parfois !

- Maintenant tu es au courant…

- Ouais - la voix de Lily se fit amère - mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit…

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon ?

- J'aurais pu faire des recherches plus tôt dans les registres de Poudlard, en ce temps là elle n'était pas mariée avec mon père, et ne connaissant ni son prénom ni son nom de famille je ne pouvais pas.

- Mais tu devais quand même attendre d'être à Poudlard, il te reste cinq ans pour trouver des informations sur ta mère, alors arrête de t'en vouloir ainsi !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Hermione. Toi tu as tes parents, tu sais qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font. Moi, même mon père je ne le connaît pas si bien que cela. J'ai pratiquement grandi chez les Malfoys quand il était à Poudlard, la semaine…j'ai le droit à des réponses…

- …et je te fais confiance pour les obtenir. Termina la Gryffondor.

Elle ne comprenait pas l'obsession de son amie pour sa mère mais elle ferait tout son possible pour l'aider à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait…surtout si cela lui permettait d'éclaircir certains points concernant les étranges aptitudes de Liana Snape.

- Ils étaient amis en tout cas…continua Lily, inconsciente des pensées de son amie.

- Comme quoi les Gryffondors et les Serpentards peuvent très bien devenir amis !

- Lily Potter devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien pour que mes parents - mon père surtout - s'attachent à elle comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu connais mon père 'Mione, tu l'imagines s'acoquinant avec un Gryffondor ? Et si ma mère était comme lui…

- Peut-être que ta mère était une Gryffondor aussi…

Lily haussa les épaules.

- En tout cas, quand je dirai à Harry que son professeur haï et sa mère était amis, il ne va pas le croire !

- Tu ne vas rien lui dire, 'Mione…

- Pourquoi ça ? S'enquit Hermione les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas.

- Eh bien comme tu l'as dit, nos parents étaient amis et maintenant mon père le hait, je ne sais pas ce que ça cache mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ça…

- Tu vois le mal de partout.

- Si plus tard j'ai des enfants avec…Draco mettons - Hermione eut un sourire en coin pendant que Lily rougissait - est-ce que tu les aimerais parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, ou tu les détesterais parce que tu n'aimes pas leur père ?

- Je pense que je les aimerais…mais…tu crois que vos deux pères se haïssaient et c'est pour cela qu'il n'aime pas Harry ?

- Peut-être, mais ça peut-être aussi tout autre chose…

La jeune Serpentard ne termina pas se phrase, et avec un regard sombre replaça la photo de sa mère dans le cadre, qu'elle remis à sa place.

C'est-ce moment là que choisi Salazar pour sauter sur l'épaule de Lily, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Prise par surprise, la jeune fille se croyant attaquée, hurla et se jeta à terre, très vite suivie par Hermione qui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, pensait que les dons de son amie avait prévu une attaque imminente (des Mangemorts ?). Et là tout s'enchaîna: Shrill, croyant sa maîtresse en danger, sortit de sa cachette (dans le cou de cette dernière), et se dressa de toute sa petite hauteur face à Hermione sifflant de toute sa colère. La Gryffondor hurla de plus belle en tentant de s'éloigner, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva: Salazar se jeta à son tour dans la bataille, sautant par-dessus la tête de Lily…et lui arrachant son serre-tête au passage.

Lily se plia en deux et Hermione cessa de crier - de respirer même - lorsque le Basilic reprit sa taille originelle, avoisinant les trois mètres, crevant, au passage, le plafond. Sa tête se retrouvait maintenant au deuxième étage, il la ramena rapidement au premier, puis ne bougea plus, fixant Hermione de ses yeux jaunes.

- Lily ? Chuchota-t-elle. Fait quelque chose je t'en supplie…

La jeune Serpentard se répondit pas, toujours à terre, la tête entre les mains, les yeux fermés au maximum, tremblant légèrement.

- Lily ?

- 'Mione…calme-toi…y…va pas…te manger…pas peur…te plaît…

En entendant les paroles sortit difficilement de la bouche de son amie, Hermione détourna la tête de Shrill pour contempler son amie. Elle essaya de bouger doucement vers la droite, contournant le serpent, mais celui-ci se méprenant sur son geste claqua ses mâchoires en avançant brusquement la tête. Hermione hurla à nouveau et Lily s'écroula sur le dos en gémissant de plus belle.

Dans un effort surhumain, la jeune Serpentard parvint à articuler en fourchelangue:

- _Elle__…__veut m'aider__…__ne lui__…__fait__…__pas mal__…_

Aussitôt Shrill se redressa, puis glissa vers sa maîtresse pour se placer derrière elle, sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Cette dernière ne réfléchit pas plus et, lentement, commença à ramper vers Lily, attrapant, au passage, son serre-tête.

- Ça y est, voilà…murmura Hermione en redressant difficilement Lily en position assise, et en lui remettant tant bien que mal son serre-tête.

La jeune fille poussa un soupire de soulagement et ouvrit les yeux lorsque tout s'arrêta.

- Je crois que tu as des explications à me donner. Annonça Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait dur mais avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Après. Il y a des choses plus importantes dans un premier temps.

- Comme quoi ? N'essaie pas de te défiler Liana Snape, je te connais trop bien ! S'emporta la Gryffondor. Tu…

- Hermione…lève les yeux. Coupa Lily

La jeune fille s'exécuta et rougit subitement.

- D'accord, après. Concilia-t-elle.

À la place où s'était tenu Shrill, il y avait maintenant une magnifique vue sur le deuxième étage, plus précisément la chambre de Severus, dont le lit pendait à moitié dans le vide.

Lily se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle en sortit un livre qu'elle ouvrit à une page précise et retourna se placer exactement sous le trou du plafond. Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Euh…on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Tu devrais le savoir ! Dit Hermione en récupérant sa verve.

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais après avoir réparé ça. Si mon père arrive entre-temps, il va me tuer.

- Ça m'étonnerait avec le garde du corps que tu as. Marmonna Hermione.

- _Restructurem Mobilis._ articula Lily.

Et sous les yeux étonnés de la rouge et or, tous les morceaux éparpillés un peu dans toute la maison allèrent se remettre à leur place et en deux minutes, on ne voyait plus le lit pendre lamentablement. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun signe d'une quelconque agression intérieure. Sauf…

- Aie. Je croyais que ça allait tout effacer.

- Ça plutôt bien marché.

- Moui, sauf cette immense zébrure qui court d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et que mon père ne manquera pas de remarquer.

- On ne la voit que si on examine le plafond, sinon…

- Tant pis. J'inventerai un truc. Maintenant, à toi. Dit la Serpentard en se tournant vers son Basilic. _Approche__…_

Le serpent géant baissa la tête jusqu'à être à la hauteur de celle de sa maîtresse qui sortit une fiole de sa poche et en versa le contenu dans la gueule du monstre.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione, il commença à rapetisser jusqu'à atteindre la taille raisonnable de vingt-cinq centimètres. Il s'enroula autour du poignet de la jeune fille et celle-ci rabaissa sa manche, avant de faire face à sa meilleure amie.

* * *

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna Hermione. Harry nous a dit qu'il était mort. Il l'a vu de ses propres yeux !

- Il était mort, 'Mione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a eu une grande lumière, et puis pouf - elle mima le geste avec les mains - il était là de nouveau, vivant, frétillant…et bébé !

- Tu as élevé un bébé Basilic pendant deux mois à Poudlard ? Et personne ne l'a remarqué ?

- Il faut croire que non, puisqu'il est toujours vivant et avec moi.

- Ton père le sait ?

- Évidemment. Comment aurais je pu lui cacher qu'un animal légendaire et immortel - qu'il avait vu mourir soit dit-en passant - et long de trois mètres vivait sous son toit ?

- Dit comme cela, effectivement.

- De plus il me fallait de l'aide pour le faire rapetisser, et je ne connaissais pas de potions ni de formule magique pour cela.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement dans le noir. Elles étaient au lit, dans la chambre de Lily, et si l'une regardait le plafond, l'autre regardait le ciel étoilé par la baie vitrée.

- Ah oui. Et si je peux faire de la magie ici, c'est parce que c'est une maison sorcière dans un village sorcier. Le Ministère ne peut pas savoir que c'est une élève de moins de dix-sept ans qui fait de la magie puisque son flux magique et entouré par ceux des autres habitants de Tinworth.

- C'est de la discrimination. Marmonna Hermione.

- Les vieilles habitudes ne changent pas…et avec ce qui se prépare, elles ne sont pas prêtes de changer. termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Hermione soupira et se retourna dans le lit.

- Au fait, cela m'a tracassé depuis qu'on a rencontré Shrill et maintenant qu'il est revenu je me souviens pourquoi. Je me demandais comment cela se fait-il qu'on ne soit pas mortes quand il nous a regardé dans les yeux, tu sais, comme c'est écrit dans les livres. Il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus. Et pourtant Merlin sait où je suis allée cherché.

- Où ça ?

- Dans la réserve.

- Illégalement j'en conclus d'après le son de ta voix.

- Oui. J'ai emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

- Potter a une cape d'invisibilité ? S'exclama Lily en se redressant brusquement. Comment l'a-t-il eu ?

- Héritage. En première année.

- Chanceux…marmonna la Serpentard. Bref, pour ta question je lui ai demandé, et il a émis un sifflement furieux. C'est un sujet assez sensible pour Shrill.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. C'est complètement basé sur un quiproquo. Il n'a jamais été capable de tuer qui que ce soit avec son regard, et d'ailleurs à part le fait qu'il soit immortel je doute du fait qu'il possède un pouvoir magique particulier.

- C'est déjà pas mal.

- Certes. Enfin, quand il était très jeune - et c'était il y a vraiment longtemps, au temps des fondateurs - il a été élevé par une fille du nom de Emrys. Il ne m'a rien dit concernant ses origines, mais peu importe, elle était fourchelangue aussi et l'a élevé dans la forêt sans que personne n'en soit au courant. Emrys avait une sœur jumelle mais cette dernière avait une maladie de cœur. Elle a voulu montrer son Basilic à sa sœur, et elle a eu une crise cardiaque en le voyant - il avait déjà atteint sa taille adulte. Malheureusement, des personnes les ont vu et ce sont eux qui ont lancé la rumeur. A partir de là, les gens sont partis à la chasse et Emrys n'a eut d'autre choix que d'enfermer Shrill dans la Chambre et en a scellé l'entrée. Après ça elle n'est plus jamais venu. La première personne que Shrill a rencontré en dehors de Emrys c'était Voldemort.

- Il ne t'a pas dit son nom de famille à sa première Maîtresse ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il le sache. Mais il se rappelle parfaitement à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était très brune aux yeux bleus foncé, grande, mince et elle avait un pendentif qui intriguait toujours Shrill: un oiseau en argent, toutes serres dehors.

- Serdaigle ?

- Peut-être, mais la fille de Rowena s'appelait Alanis et il n'est mentionné nulle part qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle. Et de toute façon, comment la fille de Serdaigle aurait-elle pu être fourchelangue ?

- Peut-être que son père était Serpentard. En tout cas ça serait l'hypothèse la plus probable dans tout ce qu'on a dit.

- Oui, ça expliquerait aussi le fait qu'elle l'ait enfermé dans la Chambre et qu'il y ait des statues de Serpentard de partout.

- Ça y est j'ai mal à la tête.

- Je crois que cette année va être intéressante.

- Je pense oui.

- Une dernière chose: est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Shrill t'a choisi toi plutôt que Voldemort et son Mangemort dans la Chambre ? Il ne te connaissait pas au contraire de Voldemort.

- Hermione, il le battait. Tu as vu les marques qu'il avait ? Shrill est très intelligent, je pense qu'il a dû sentir que moi je ne serai pas comme lui…

Sans s'en rendre compte, pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait resserré d'un mouvement protecteur son emprise sur le Basilic rapetissé et le caressait doucement sur la tête.

- Et il devait avoir raison. Sans compter que tu ressembles étrangement au portrait de sa première maîtresse...

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais c'est peut-être une explication, je lui demanderai...

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle sentit ses yeux s'alourdir, Hermione à côté d'elle bailla:

- Bonne nuit 'Mione.

- Bonne nuit Lily.

* * *

Alors, voilà les réponses:

Pour **Miione**: Je n'ai plus ton adresse mail, comme tu l'as sans doute changée, aussi je ne peux pas te répondre dans un mail, par contre je pense que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de tes questions et pour les autres, eh bien, je ne peux te dire qu'une seule chose, c'est attendre, ça arrive bientôt, et je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue. Enfin, si je n'ai pas posté avant c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de temps, de plus comme je l'ai dit à la fin de la deuxième année, je devais me concentrer sur ma traduction que j'avais un peu laissé en plan et j'ai toujours du mal pour commencer une fic, ensuite ça va beaucoup mieux, mais le premier chapitre (que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça) a été plus difficile que les autres et j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour faire quelque chose de correct. Maintenant à toi de juger, le reste arrivera sûrement plus vite.

Pour **MarineD** et **Hime Tark Noah**: ce chapitre répondra à vos questions et merci encore d'avoir réviewé, j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer.


	4. Rentrée

* * *

Helloo everybody! Je suis atrocement désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordinateur et il était en réparation. Ne m'en veuillez pas! Pour me faire pardonner, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Lily ? Lily ? Oh, tu te réveilles, oui ? S'exclama Draco dans l'oreille de Lily, en la secouant sans ménagement. On est bien…

Il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase car il avait subitement perdu l'usage de sa voix. Ses lèvres continuaient de bouger mais aucun son n'en sortait. Blaise, en face de lui, leva les yeux de son livre et Lily lui jeta un regard contrit quand elle comprit que cela était dû à sa magie. En face d'elle Draco était devenu subitement écarlate (ce qui était rare pour lui) et ses yeux étaient exorbités.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? Pourquoi Draco fait-il des mimes ? Demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily éclata de rire sous mes yeux meurtriers et perplexes de ses meilleurs amis.

- Non, ne me dit pas que…c'est toi qui a fait ça Lily ? S'enquit le brun en comprenant soudain.

La jeune fille acquiesça en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Ma magie ma échappée. Tu entends, Dray, j'ai pas fait exprès ! Répéta-t-elle au blond à côté d'elle qui avait croisé les bras et tourné la tête de l'autre côté.

- C'est vrai, Draco, ne te fâche pas pour ça, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Tempéra Blaise. Ne nous laisse pas dans le brouillard, dis quelque chose voyons !

Les deux bruns échangèrent un regard et ce fut repartit pour dix minutes de fou rire sous les yeux furieux du blond qui prenait très mal le fait qu'on se moque autant de lui en si peu de temps.

Il eut un petit soupire inaudible lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il descendit la tête haute, suivit par les deux autres, et s'installa dans une calèche, déjà prise par…tous les autres Serpentards de troisième année: Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode et les deux gorilles qui ne traînaient plus vraiment avec Draco depuis que, étant exaspéré par leur présence et désireux de les faire dégager, Lily et Draco les avaient emmenés le plus loin possible dans les cachots de Poudlard et s'étaient arrangés pour les semer là-bas. Ils avaient réapparu deux jours plus tard et n'avaient plus jamais tenté de les suivre.

Lily soupira:

- Il n'y aura jamais assez de place pour nous tous…

- Tu n'as qu'à laisser la tienne, Snape. Proposa Daphné de son ignoble voix de crécelle, et échangeant un regard avec Pansy, elle éclata de rire, fière de sa répartie.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, il est hors de question que vous polluiez mon air, bande de gourdes!

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte de la calèche, sous les yeux ahuris - et amusés, pour deux d'entre eux - des autres occupants de ladite calèche et à grands pas, elle rejoignit la prochaine. Elle ne comprenait qu'une personne pour l'instant: Théodore Nott.

- Euh…salut, est-ce que je peux me mettre là ? S'enquit-elle en indiquant la place en face de son camarade de classe.

- Bien sûr. Je t'en prie. Lui répondit le garçon souriant, en tournant le regard de son côté.

- On ne s'est jamais parlé à l'école alors je ne sais pas si tu sais comment je m'appelle, moi c'est Lily. Enchantée.

Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il serra sans hésitation, une première pour un Serpentard.

- Théo. Répondit-il simplement.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête et détailla du regard son voisin qui était reparti dans sa contemplation du ciel.

Plutôt petit et fin, il faisait plus jeune que son âge mais il respirait un calme et une douceur quasi féminine. Il possédait de court cheveux blonds d'une couleur blé, bouclés, et de jolis yeux noirs ancrés dans un visage fin et pâle. Lorsqu'il parlait, aux coins de sa bouche se dessinaient de petites fossettes. Lorsqu'il parlait ?

Lily prit soudainement conscience que Théo la regardait bizarrement.

- Tu m'as parlé ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui, je te demandais si tu te sentais bien ? Tu as les yeux tout brillants et les joues un peu rouges. Tu n'es pas malade ?

Comme c'était charmant, il pratiquait l'art de la subtilité aussi bien qu'elle.

- Oui oui, ça va, je me sens très bien, mais je me suis endormie dans le train et je suis encore un peu fatiguée.

Théo acquiesça en souriant, mais ne dit pas plus. Lily se dit que décidément il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux Serpentards de son âge et se jeta à l'eau:

- En fait j'étais en train de me demander pourquoi on ne s'est jamais parlé avant ? Ça fait quand même 2 ans qu'on est dans la même Maison…

- Je ne cherche pas vraiment la compagnie des autres, il faut dire. Et puis tu as tes amis.

- Oui enfin, tout de même. Un de plus ne m'aurait pas tuée. De toute façon, il nous reste cinq ans pour faire connaissance…à moins que je t'agace déjà ? D'habitude je ne parle pas autant, seulement quand je me sens bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'agace pas du tout, au contraire,ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille populaire de l'école de vient me parler.

Lily resta interloquée deux secondes, et explosa de rire:

- Populaire ? Détestée tu veux dire ? Être la fille du professeur de potions le plus haï de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ne joue pas vraiment en ma faveur…

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Répondit une nouvelle voix. C'est pour cela qu'il faut apprendre à connaître les gens avant de juger, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?

Lily et Théo tournèrent la tête pour voir trois Gryffondors - deux garçons et une fille - monter dans la calèche.

- Salut Hermione ! S'exclama Lily, heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amie. Potter, Weasley. Salua-t-elle aussi.

- Snape. Répondirent-ils,avec une certaine froideur pour l'un et avec neutralité pour l'autre.

- On n'a pas trouvé d'autre calèche, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Reprit la Rouge et Or en s'adressant aux deux Serpentards qui échangèrent un regard.

- Non, bien sûr. Répondit Lily. Voici Théo, présenta-t-elle aux trois autres. Théo, Hermione ma meilleure amie, et tu connais Potter et Weasley.

Les trois garçons se firent un rapide et sec signe de la tête, tandis qu'Hermione faisait un sourire timide au blondinet.

- Alors tes vacances en France ? S'enquit Lily.

- C'était génial ! Je suis allé à Brocéliande, c'est une forêt à la base, le berceau de Merlin, Morgane, et des légendes arthuriennes, mais aussi de l'histoire sorcière française. Toute une ville a été construite dans la forêt, invisible pour les Moldus, et au centre de cette ville, il y a une petite école, pas comme Beauxbâtons qui est à Paris, mais une école plus versée dans les traditions druidiques et les potions, d'ailleurs, elle forme les meilleurs potionnistes du monde.

- C'est une école pour moi ça. Marmonna Potter.

Hermione le regarda d'un air ennuyé pendant que Lily et Théo échangeaient un regard amusé, puis Hermione continua pendant le reste du trajet à raconter ses vacances. Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta, il y eut un soupir général inaudible, vite remplacé par l'exclamation de Weasley qui les fit tous se retourner:

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

À l'entrée de l'imposant château, de part et d'autre de la porte, se trouvaient deux sorciers, habillés de la même robe sombre, baguette sortie et le visage fermé. En passant devant eux, Lily remarqua l'écusson brodé sur leur poitrine représentant deux baguettes croisées desquelles sortaient des étincelles ainsi qu'une phrase que la jeune fille ne put lire, se trouvant trop loin des deux sorciers.

- Mais qui sont-il ? Demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils allaient déboucher dans la Grande Salle.

- Des Aurors. Répondit Théo calmement.

- Des quoi ?

- Ce sont des chasseurs de Mages Noirs, des protecteurs si tu veux. Un peu comme les policiers moldus. Expliqua Lily.

- Ah…ça explique tout alors…termina la Gryffondor.

Personne ne put lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, car ils durent se séparer, chacun rejoignant sa table. Celle des Serpentards n'était pas encore remplie, aussi y avait-il des places libres à côté de Draco et Blaise.

- Tu manges avec nous ? Proposa Lily à Théo.

Les yeux noirs du blond allèrent du visage souriant et accueillant de Lily, au visage perplexe et quelque peu suffisant de Draco.

- Peut-être un autre fois…répondit-il avant de s'asseoir parmi des seconde année, un peu à l'écart d'eux toute fois.

Lily grimaça mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle prit la place à côté de Draco et attendit patiemment que la Répartition commence.

* * *

- Au fait, Lily,qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Nott ? S'enquit Blaise alors qu'il enfournait un brocolis dans sa bouche.

- On a pris la même calèche, et on a fait connaissance. Pourquoi ?

- Il est particulier, non ?

- Je dirais timide et renfermé, mais il a l'air d'être gentil.

- Je ne pourrais pas te dire. Il est dans notre dortoir depuis 2 ans et il ne nous a jamais adressé la parole. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'entamer la conversation, mais il se ferme comme une huître.

- J'imagine qu'avec votre naturel patient, surtout Draco, vous avez vraiment dû beaucoup vouloir l'intégrer. Je me trompe ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur qui, toujours dans l'incapacité de parler lui décocha un regard noir en guise de réponse. Lily lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant d'un air attendri:

- Après le repas on ira voir mon père. Je suis sûre qu'il peut arranger ça.

Elle n'eut pour autre réponse qu'un reniflement dédaigneux. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Tiens vous avez vu, notre nouveau professeur de Défense est une femme. C'est bien la première fois, en tout cas depuis que nous sommes ici.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas la nouvelle prof' de Défense. Tempéra Blaise en se tournant lui aussi pour jeter un regarder la table des professeurs. Il y a une plusieurs nouvelles têtes en plus de la sienne…

- Ah oui, je ne les avais pas vu.

Effectivement, deux hommes et une femme avaient pris place à la table professorale.

Le premier homme était immense, même assis et avait une carrure d'armoire à glace. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun boueux, pas vraiment coiffés et de là où elle était, Lily pensait que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Son visage taillé à la serpe laissait voir une cicatrice assez peu ragoûtante courant le long de sa mâchoire. Il portait une robe sombre, sans fioritures, et à l'instant présent, son regard se promenait sur toutes les tables comme pour scanner chaque visage d'élève.

Le deuxième homme, qui parlait tranquillement à Dumbledore, était tout le contraire du premier: il était très mince et plus petit, aussi blond que l'autre était brun. Il était très beau, ce que toutes les filles de la Salle semblait avoir remarqué; cependant, ses yeux gardaient une certaine froideur, même lorsqu'il souriait.

Quant à la femme, elle était malheureusement, la plus banale des trois: des cheveux châtains bouclés coupés au carré encadraient un visage fin au yeux noirs; elle n'était ni jolie, ni laide, mais ne respirait pas grand chose de particulier, au contraire des deux hommes.

Dumbledore se leva soudain et tous les plats et assiettes disparurent de la table:

- Mes chers élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'ai plusieurs choses importantes à vous dire, aussi je passerai rapidement sur les mises en garde habituelle: les premières années doivent savoir que la Forêt Interdite porte son nom pour une bonne raison, et certains élèves plus âgés devraient s'en souvenir aussi. Les duels, dans les couloirs du moins, sont interdits sous peine de sanction, et Mr Rusard m'a fait savoir qu'une liste des objets interdits est affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

Il fit une courte pause, les laissant digérer tout cela avant d'attaquer la partie la plus intéressante:

- Maintenant, vous avez dû remarquer que des Aurors du Ministère ont été mis à la disposition de l'école pour la protection des élèves. Ils sont une dizaine à patrouiller dans l'enceinte du château et son sous les ordres de Mr Carwick - il indiqua le grand sorcier brun qui fit un signe de tête - et je vous demanderai de ne pas les déranger: ils sont ici pour votre sécurité pas pour devenir vos amis. Mr Carwick m'avertira de tout problème et j'agirai en conséquence.

- Personnellement, je n'aimerai pas avoir à faire avec cet ours. Marmonna Blaise à ses amis, qui approuvèrent vigoureusement de la tête.

- Ensuite, reprit le Directeur, nous avons trois nouvelles nominations d'enseignants…

Il y eut un murmure surprit dans la Salle: il ne restait d'abord que deux étrangers et seulement deux postes à pourvoir: celui de Défense et celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques (l'ancien professeur étant partit à la retraite). Que racontait donc le vieux fou ?

- Tout d'abord, voici notre nouveau courageux professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal: Mr Tillman - le blond se leva sous les applaudissements -, bonne chance professeur ! Ainsi que notre nouveau professeur et néanmoins ancien ami, Rubeus Hagrid qui prendra en charge les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis la table des Gryffondors, suivit moins bruyamment par les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, explosa en applaudissements. Les Serpentards restèrent pétrifiés - D'horreur pour la plupart, d'abasourdissement pour le reste -, si bien que Lily fut l'une des seules personnes à taper dans ses mains pour féliciter le nouveau venu dans le corps professoral.

Lorsque le silence revint, Dumbledore annonça enfin qui était la dernière personne et ce qu'elle venait faire ici:

- Et enfin, à partir de cette année, Poudlard accueillera une nouvelle matière, réservée seulement aux élèves de cinquième année et plus: le Duel. Il sera enseigné par Miss Harker. Ne vous fiez pas à ce que vous avez vu du Duel l'année dernière, ce ne sera pas du tout identique. Je laisse le soin à Miss Harker d'expliquer en quoi consistera sa matière pour ceux qui auront la chance de participer à ses cours. Et maintenant, mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et soyez en forme pour demain !

Sur ce, il y eut un brouhaha de chaise raclant le sol, et de conversations à n'en plus finir, notamment sur la nouvelle matière.

_"Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi banale que ça, tout compte fait…" _se dit Lily en regardant le visage souriant de la jeune enseignante.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder davantage sur elle, car Draco lui saisit le bras et la força à le suivre. La brune jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui les suivait en souriant, et elle se rendit compte, après avoir dépassé le tableau qui leur permettait d'accéder à leur Salle Commune, qu'il les emmenait voir Severus, dans ses appartements. Il frappa énergiquement à la porte…sans réponse. Il patientèrent une minute devant, avant que Draco ne commence à s'énerver et essaie d'ouvrir cette satané porte.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, Mr Malfoy ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Lily se mordit les joues pour éviter de mourir de rire à la vue de Draco se répandant en excuses inaudibles, Severus hausser les sourcils l'air perplexe, et à entendre les gloussements à sa gauche, Lily comprit que Blaise était dans le même état. Severus les regarda l'un après l'autre, puis passa devant eux pour ouvrir la porte de ses appartements.

- Entrez, j'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà des ennuis. Vous n'êtes même pas fichu d'attendre le deuxième soir…soupira-t-il.

Il les fit entrer et ils s'assirent à leur place plus ou moins habituelle, Blaise sur un des fauteuils du salon et les deux autres sur le canapé, avec Severus en face d'eux.

- Très bien, que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, dans le train nous avons eu un petit problème et ma magie m'a en quelque sorte "échappée", et Draco ne peut plus parler depuis…avoua Lily.

- "Ne peut plus parler", c'est-à-dire qu'il a perdu sa voix ?

- Hum…oui

- Lily…

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Il me hurlait dans les oreilles, et tout d'un coup plus rien. C'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis tu peux réparer ça non ?

- Bien sûr…enfin seulement si tu as juste "coupé le son" pour ainsi dire. Il se tourna vers Draco. Est-ce que tu ressens un mal de gorge ?

Draco secoua la tête négativement.

- Bien. Tant mieux.

Puis il se leva et alla fouiller dans son armoire à potions dans la pièce derrière son bureau. Les trois amis échangèrent des regards perplexes.

- Euh…pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ? S'enquit Lily alors que son père revenait avec une petite fiole rouge dans la main qu'il tendit au blond.

- Je m'assurait que tu n'avais pas fait disparaître ses cordes vocales par inadvertance. Là il aurait eu mal.

Blaise hurla de rire pendant dix bonnes minutes tandis que Lily et Draco regardaient Severus, horrifiés parce qui aurait pu se produire.

- Ah…ça va mieux. Enfin je me sens…normal… soupira le jeune Malfoy qui venait juste de retrouver sa voix. Merci beaucoup Severus.

- Mais de rien. Maintenant vous allez pouvoir me laisser tranquille pendant au moins deux semaines je l'espère.

- On va essayer. Bonne nuit. À demain.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Lily ne bougea pas.

- Partez devant, j'en ai pour deux minutes. Dit-elle alors qu'ils se retournaient pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Blaise et Draco acquiescèrent et sortirent. Lily fit face à son père qui la regardait en souriant.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu règles mon serre-tête, papa. Si ma magie a pu m'échapper aussi facilement, alors que ce n'est plus sensé le faire depuis longtemps,c'est qu'il y a un problème avec ça - elle indiqua sa tête.

Le Maître des Potions soupira.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. Il faut que je retrouve l'incantation et comme le temps d'effet est assez long tu devrais pouvoir rester ici quelques temps. Pourquoi pas ce week-end ?

- C'est bon pour moi mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux avant, tu seras obligé de me couvrir.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille, l'embrassa sur le front…et la mit à la porte.

- Demain je me lève tôt. Cria-t-il à travers de la porte en bois.

- Parce que moi je me prélasse toute la journée peut-être. Marmonna la jeune Serpentard en secouant la tête exaspérée, puis elle prit le chemin que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient emprunté deux minutes auparavant pour regagner leur Salle Commune. Lorsqu'elle y entra, Draco et Blaise était en grande conversation avec deux sixièmes année qu'elle reconnut comme étant Jillian Falkes et Meredith Waver. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé auparavant et doutait que les deux garçons l'ait fait aussi, elle s'approcha donc, curieuse.

- …voilà pourquoi on avait besoin d'une épée…disait Meredith. C'était marqué sur notre liste et pas moyen de savoir pourquoi.

- Et vous avez amené des épées alors ? S'enquit Draco,excité.

- Oui. Celles qui sont dans nos familles depuis des générations. Chaque Sang-pur a fait pareil. Pour ce qui est des autres, ils devront en acheter une et je ne vous dit même pas le prix pour une arme de qualité. Répondit Jillian.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que Weasley ramènera. Ricana à nouveau le blond.

- Moi j'ai hâte de voir comment toi tu te débrouilleras ! Sourit Blaise pour taquiner son ami.

- Malheureusement pour toi je te mettrais la raclée de ta vie. Je suis un expert, mon cher. Je pratique déjà depuis quelques années…

- Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne faut vraiment pas être dans les parages lorsqu'il fait joujou avec son bout de métal…railla Lily en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent.

- Salut Snape ! Saluèrent les deux filles avec un signe de tête et un sourire.

- Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter Lily ! Je me débrouille très bien avec une épée !

- On verra bien dans deux ans…

- Dommage ! On ne sera plus là pour voir ça ! Gémit Meredith, alors que l'héritier Malfoy lui jetait un regard courroucé.

- T'inquiète, j'enverrai des vidéos à tout le monde. Répondit Blaise en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Draco qui se disait qu'il allait peut-être arrêter d'être ami avec ces deux-là car depuis deux ans, il s'en prenait plein la figure et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il détourna la tête,les joues rosies par la gêne. Soudain, il sentit une main remonter le long de sa nuque jusqu'au sommet de son crâne et lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec douceur. Lily, évidemment.

- Allez, arrête de bouder blondinet ! Chuchota-t-elle à son meilleur ami alors que les deux filles en face d'eux échangeaient des regards amusés.

- Dites donc, c'est pour quand l'annonce des fiançailles ? insinua Jillian tandis que Meredith et Blaise éclatait de rire.

Lily s'apprêtait à répondre d'un ton glacial que cela ne la regardait pas, lorsque Draco la devança:

- La loi de 1824 dit que les fiançailles d'un Sang-pur avec une autre Sang-pur et arrangées par leurs parents ne peuvent se faire avant les quatorze ans révolus des deux parties. Et le mariage, pas avant la majorité magique, c'est-à-dire dix-sept ans.

Le ton sérieux sur lequel il avait fait sa tirade les laissa tous pantois.

- Quoi encore ? Se braqua-t-il en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

- Comment…comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Parvint à articuler Meredith.

Draco lui jeta un regard _presque_ méprisant.

- Tout bon Sang-pur se doit de savoir ça. Cela fait partie de mon éducation.

_- _Laisse-moi rire. Ça sent l'expérience à plein nez ! Continua Meredith inconsciente du regard d'avertissement que lui jetait Blaise.

- Euh…tu viens Meredith, faut que je te montre quelque chose, tu sais, dans notre dortoir…! Baragouina Jillian en prenant son amie par le bras et en l'éloignant du groupe de troisième année.

- Mes amis, je vais les suivre. Je me sens un peu fatiguée. On se voit demain. Annonça Lily aux garçons alors que les deux sixième année étaient déjà loin.

- Déjà ? S'exclama le blond. Mais tu as dormi dans le train !

- Eh oui, c'est la vieillesse ! Bonne nuit !

Et avant que l'un des deux puisse répliquer, elle s'éclipsa vers son dortoir.

Lorsque Blaise fut bien sûr que Lily ne reviendrait pas, il posa la question qui le gênait depuis la conversation avec les deux filles:

- Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, dis-moi comment cela se fait que tu sois si bien informé des pratiques sorcières concernant le mariage ?

Normalement, Draco aurait rigolé et aurait lancé une remarque sarcastique sur les phrases à rallonge de son ami,mais cette fois il n'en avait même pas l'envie. À la place il soupira:

- C'est comme je l'ai dit: chaque Sang-pur mâle se doit de connaître cette loi.

Blaise le regarda les sourcils levés, l'air de dire "arrête de me prendre pour un idiot". Le blond re-soupira.

- C'est parce que j'ai grandi en sachant qu'à partir de mes quatorze ans, ma vie deviendrait certainement un enfer.

- Tes parents ont déjà commencé à te chercher une fiancée ?

- Ça fait longtemps que mon père a commencé…

- Ta mère non ?

- Elle est bien plus compréhensive, si je puis dire. Elle sait que je souffrirai de ce choix alors elle préfère prendre le moins part possible là-dedans.

- Mais elle ne l'empêche pas non plus.

- Contre mon père ? Aucune chance.

- Et quels sont les critères pour devenir la nouvelle Madame Malfoy ? S'enquit Blaise en souriant.

- Pourquoi, tu es intéressé ? Répliqua Draco en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Je ne pensais pas à moi, mais oui ça m'intéresse.

- Il faut être très riche et bien sûr avoir le Sang le plus pur possible. Presque plus que le mien.

Blaise grimaça.

- Ça réduit quand même pas mal. Leur choix s'est déjà arrêté sur quelqu'un ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

Il ne soupira pas mais un éclat de douleur traversa ses yeux gris. Presque sans s'en rendre compte,son regard balaya la salle pour s'arrêter sur une personne en particulier. Blaise suivit son regard.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de leur suggérer quelqu'un ?

Draco lui jeta un regard blasé:

- Bien sûr que si. Du temps où j'étais encore innocent et que mon père me pardonnait presque tout, je lui ai dit que j'épouserais Lily quand je serai grand.

- Et ?

- Il m'a répondu qu'il préférait me voir mort plutôt qu'avec elle…

* * *

Alors, alors ? Ca vous a plu ? L'histoire avance tout doucement mais sûrement, et j'espère que vous me laisserez vos avis. Merci!


	5. Dana

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour la suite,ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit avant juillet, je n'aurais pas le temps. Je dédie ce chapitre à Barbara, c'est grâce à elle qu'il est en avance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque les trois Serpentards descendirent pour aller petit-déjeuner, ils trouvèrent la Grande Salle en pleine ébullition. Le tiers de l'école s'entassait devant le panneau d'affichage, si bien que Blaise décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il revint vers Draco et Lily qui avaient prit place à la table verte et argent, son visage n'exprimait rien en particulier.

- Alors ? Pourquoi tant d'agitation ? S'enquit la demoiselle du groupe.

Blaise haussa les épaules avec dédain:

- La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue pour dans deux semaines.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Draco fit une moue hautaine mais ne répondit pas.

- Et de ce côté-là, pourquoi sont-ils dans tous leurs états ? Demanda Blaise en avisant la table de sa Maison presque aussi excitée que les imbéciles devant le panneau d'affichage.

- Aucune idée. Répondit Draco, puis il tourna la tête et apostropha son voisin, un quatrième année nommé Dylan. Hey,est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ici ?

- Bien sûr, les septième année ne parle que de ça: cet après-midi ils ont leur premier cours de Duel avec la nouvelle prof', et ce sont les premiers de l'école à ouvrir le bal.

- Ah,merci. Ils se retourna vers ses amis et gémit: qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à leur place…

- T'as tellement envie que ça de te battre ? Interrogea Lily en grimaçant.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai envie de mettre la raclée à Potter.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lily soupirait franchement.

- Sérieusement, t'en as pas assez ? Ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ne t'as pas suffit question combat ?

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait et grimaça soudainement en se rappelant les événements passés:

- C'était pas pareil. Moi, c'est contre Potter que je veux me battre,pas les autres.

- Mouais…allez on y va. On commence par Enchantement et on a cours avec les Serdaigles je vous le rappelle. Conclut Blaise en se levant.

En prenant le chemin de la Salle de cours de Flitwick, ils croisèrent deux des Aurors en faction dans le château. Un homme et une femme. Cette dernière était plutôt jeune et portait des cheveux au carré d'un vert herbe qui se mariait à merveille avec sa robe noire d'Auror; elle avait des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle semblait très joyeuse, regardant son compagnon avec amusement, et ce fut lui qui retint toute l'attention de Lily. Il était plutôt grand et jeune malgré les cheveux blancs qui pointaient le bout de leur nez dans sa chevelure châtain, et ses yeux ambrés exprimait une profonde lassitude même s'il souriait doucement à sa partenaire qui conversait gaiement. Les deux groupes se croisèrent et Draco renifla avec mépris lorsque la jeune femme croisa son regard. Blaise ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, et Lily sentit un violent mal de tête lui vriller le crâne lorsque l'homme écarquilla subitement les yeux en la voyant. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa crâne en maudissant le serre-tête défectueux, et accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible des deux Aurors. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la salle d'Enchantement.

- C'était quoi ça ?demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils et en pointant le pouce derrière son épaule.

- Rien, un mal de tête. Grogna la jeune sorcière.

- Moi je peux vous le dire ce que c'était que _ça_. Intervint Draco. Ma chère cousine Sang-mêlé, la fille de ma tante reniée. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, et c'est une Métamorphomage.

- Sympa la coupe de cheveux. Sourit Blaise.

Lily n'écouta pas vraiment le cours suivant, Flitwick passa près d'une demi-heure à exposer ce qu'ils allaient étudier cette année, sous les questions foisonnantes de ces intellos de Serdaigles, et le reste de l'heure fut dédié à la théorie du déplacement d'un objet d'un endroit à un autre, thème qu'ils aborderaient tout au long de l'année, sans _"grande chance de réussir à l'exécuter néanmoins, car c'est un sort nécessitant beaucoup de contrôle, que vous n'avez pas encore"._

A la place, Lily réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait ressentit lors de sa rencontre avec l'Auror: outre son mal de tête qui la prenait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entrer dans sa tête, le plus discrètement possible pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte - avec un pouvoir comme le sien, elle avait vite compris les avantages qu'elle pouvait en tirer, et comme toute bonne Serpentard, ne se gênait vraiment pas. Et là, surprise, stupéfaction, abasourdissement, curiosité mêlée de peur: l'esprit de l'homme n'était pas comme celui des autres personnes qu'elle avait "visité": il était composé de deux parties, l'une normale comme chez tout le monde, et qui présentement dominait son esprit et l'autre partie, plus renfermée, plus sombre, éclipsée par la première partie. Et cette partie là, Lily n'avait pas eut le temps de découvrir ce qu'elle signifiait, et comptait bien avoir sa réponse, car sa curiosité avait été éveillée.

* * *

C'est toujours perdue dans ses pensées que la jeune fille prit ensuite la direction de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où elle avait cours avec les Gryffondors. Le nouveau prof',toujours aussi beau, les regarda prendre place le visage indéchiffrable. Elle fit un rapide sourire à Hermione, avant de prendre place à côté de Théo tandis que Blaise et Draco s'installait devant.

Lily lui fit un sourire plein de fossette alors qu'il lui lançait un regard étonné et…ravi ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le professeur commença:

- Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez je suis Mr Tillman, et c'est moi qui serait chargé de vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tout au long de cette année. Étant donné les précédents enseignants que vous avez eu, je commencerais mon cours par un rapide test afin d'évaluer vos connaissances. Prenez un parchemin - il tapa du bout de sa baguette le tableau qui se couvrit d'écriture - et vous avez une heure.

Draco soupira bruyamment, s'attirant le regard polaire du nouveau professeur, et baissa la tête sur son parchemin.

Lily eut un sourire en coin, et examina la première question: Quel est le principal sort de désarmement ?

Son sourire s'effaça pour faire place à une grimace et elle échangea un regard avec Théo qui s'était tourné vers elle:

- On ne copie pas, jeune homme. Grinça Mr Tillman.

Et c'est dans la joie la plus totale que Serpentards et Gryffondors passèrent l'heure à gratter du parchemin. Au plus grand soulagement de Lily, les questions étaient devenues de plus en plus dures, jusqu'à la dernière, qui était d'un niveau de cinquième année: Qu'appelle-t-on un _patronus _et avec quelle formule l'invoque-t-on ?

- C'est terminé, posez vos plumes.

Il agit sa baguette et tous les parchemins s'envolèrent vers son bureau. Weasley et Draco, mais n'étaient pas les seuls apparemment, grognèrent de frustration lorsque leur plume traça un immense trait sur leur parchemin alors qu'il finissait d'écrire leur phrase.

- Parfait. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Et d'un coup de baguette, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et les rideaux se fermèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucune source de lumière dans la salle, excepté…

Lily tourna le regard vers le grand miroir qui trônait derrière le bureau du prof'…il diffusait une lumière blafarde, et une ombre se dessinait doucement à l'intérieur. Lily sentit son cœur - ainsi que ceux de tous les élèves présents - s'accélérer tandis qu'une vague de peur envahissait la salle.

* * *

- Whoa…ça c'était ce que j'appelle un cours ! S'exclama Draco tandis qu'il sortait de Défense pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Le professeur avait invoqué un spectre pour qu'ils l'étudient. Les spectres n'étaient pas comme les fantômes, ils étaient des esprits maudits qui n'avaient pu quitter la Terre, ou qui erraient en Enfer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à les convoquer. Ils pouvaient être très dangereux, mais lorsqu'on prenait les précautions nécessaires, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer. Et ce professeur-ci était très compétent; le spectre avait été retenu par le miroir et ils avaient pu l'étudier…de loin - il ne faut pas tenter le Diable tout de même.

Mais malgré cela, Lily ne s'était pas sentit bien du tout: en plus du mal de tête donné par l'excitation et la peur de ses camarades, elle avait aussi ressentit les intentions néfastes du spectre, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait _plus jamais _expérimenter. Aussi lorsque Blaise et Draco (Théo les avait laissé) se tournèrent vers elle, surpris par son silence, il la virent trembler sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ça va ? Demanda Draco, sincèrement inquiet.

- J'ai pas vraiment aimé ce cours, moi…marmonna la jeune fille, le teint verdâtre.

Voyant qu'elle frissonnait encore, le blond passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui, juste au moment où ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Draco enleva précipitamment son bras comme s'il s'était brûlé lorsqu'il croisa le regard foudroyant de Severus qui était déjà attablé à la table des professeurs.

Blaise masqua son fou rire sous une toux pas très convaincante, et même Lily s'autorisa un petit sourire.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Draco étant surexcité par le repas du soir,au cours duquel les septième années raconteraient leur premier cours de Duel. C'est avec un grand soulagement pour les deux bruns qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ce soir-là.

- Allez,dépêchez-vous, ou toutes les bonnes places seront prises ! S'impatienta le blond.

- T'auras qu'à leur montrer comment tu te débrouilles au Duel et leur planter ta baguette dans le nez. Marmonna Lily tandis que Blaise pouffait de rire.

- Hein ? S'enquit Draco qui n'avait évidemment rien entendu étant à trois mètres devant.

- Rien, rien. J'ai dit "vas-y cours et prend-nous des places" !

L'héritier Malfoy, tout innocent qu'il était, lui fit un grand sourire et s'exécuta…sans courir évidemment puisque les Sang-purs ne courent pas.

Les septièmes années entrèrent sous les exclamations de leurs pairs, avant que ceux-ci ne remarquent l'hécatombe. En plus d'être contusionnés sur chaque partie de leur corps visible, il manquait quelques personnes (sûrement à l'infirmerie) et tous arboraient des mines abattues.

- Vive la bande de bras cassés ! Murmura Lily à l'oreille de Blaise. Maintenant j'ai hâte de savoir comment ça c'est passé…

- Oui, ça devient enfin intéressant…

Tous deux ricanèrent et attendirent patiemment que le massacre…hum, récit, commence.

- C'était horrible. Dit un septième année, brun que Lily reconnut comme étant leur Préfet-en-chef, Samael Dawn. Cette fichue folle nous a presque tous tués !

- Dommage qu'elle ait raté son coup…murmura Blaise qui avait décidé de commenter toute l'histoire. Lily faillit s'étouffer de rire.

- C'était vraiment atroce ? Demanda Meredith qui commençait à pâlir en songeant que dans deux jours ce serait à son tour.

- Pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Continua une jolie blonde qui devait s'être pris un coup de poing dans l'œil droit car un énorme bleu noir courrait le long de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'à la pommette. On a pas utilisé nos épées, on a commencé par du corps à corps…et ensuite…

Sa voix se mit à trembler et son amie la prit par les épaules alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'est cette amie qui continua:

- Ensuite, on est tous passés contre elle. Et je ne vous raconte pas: elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais cette fille est une brute, et elle a pas ménagé ses coups. C'est elle qui nous a fait tout ça. Termina-t-elle en montrant le visage de la blonde et ceux des autres tout aussi amochés.

À ce stade de l'histoire, Lily et Blaise n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur hilarité en buvant un coup ou en se tournant de l'autre côté, mais les gloussements parvenaient quand même aux oreilles de Draco qui se renfrogna. Il ne participait pas à leur délire et n'appréciait pas vraiment que ses deux meilleurs amis s'amusent sans lui, surtout au dépend d'autres Serpentards. Il bouda donc tout le reste de la soirée et ni Lily, ni Blaise ne parvinrent à le faire parler.

* * *

Comme ils avaient commencé les cours un mercredi le week-end arriva très vite. En ce samedi matin,Lily avait décidé de mettre son réveil aux aurores pour aller voir son père sans tarder. Elle commençait à être abonnée aux maux de tête et en était fortement agacée car en plus sa magie devenait incontrôlable. Hier encore, elle avait fait un croc-en-jambe à un pauvre première année qui n'avançait pas assez vite dans les escaliers: il avait donc dévalé la dizaine de marches qui restait la tête la première. Et elle avait fait tout ça rien qu'en soupirant…

À 8h30, elle était donc plantée devant les appartements de son père. Elle savait qu'il serait de très mauvaise humeur mais s'en fichait royalement, ses problèmes à elle était plus important que sa grasse matinée hebdomadaire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Elle toqua à nouveau et cette fois un peu plus fort. Une voix désagréable s'éleva:

- Quoi ?

- Papa, c'est moi.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment Lily, revient plus tard…

- Hors de question. Tu m'as promis qu'on s'en occuperait ce week-end, je suis là et je ne bougerai pas tant que tu n'ouvriras pas cette fichue porte.

- Surveille ton langage jeune fille.

Lily fit la grimace de l'autre côté de la porte. Quand soudain elle entendit un bruit de conversation; apparemment son père n'était pas seul et c'était pour cela que sa présence était indésirable. Elle plissa les yeux et s'apprêta à faire une remarque lorsque Severus céda:

- Très bien, tu peux entrer.

Avec un grognement de satisfaction, la Serpentard poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'Auror au double esprit. Elle stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée.

Tout à coup plus rien d'autre n'exista à part elle et lui. Ni le bureau de Severus, ni lui-même qui les regardait avec un air angoissé. La jeune fille eut tout le loisir d'examiner l'homme en face d'elle, et à nouveau ce qui la frappa fut la dualité de son esprit, sauf que cette fois, le côté sombre était bien plus présent… Elle ne put détacher ses yeux du regard ambré, fatigué, mais pétillant, qui la regardait avec curiosité, et se sentit rougir de plaisir lorsqu'il lui sourit doucement. Ce fut lui qui mit fin à cette symbiose en lui tendant la main:

- Tu dois être Lily. Moi c'est Remus. Enchanté.

Il parlait d'une voix calme et posée qui collait parfaitement au personnage:

- Moi aussi. Parvint à bredouiller la brune en devenant plus rouge.

- On se recroisera sûrement dans les couloirs. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Encore merci Severus.

Et il sortit après un dernier sourire à Lily qui le suivit des yeux et resta plantée là où elle était, les bras ballants, incapable de faire un geste. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, bien qu'il lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il provoquait en elle un sentiment terrible, inexplicable, plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit jusqu'à maintenant.

- Lily, tu étais venue me voir pour quelque chose, non ? Interrogea Severus d'un ton hésitant.

- Que…je…oui. C'est ça, mon serre-tête. Se reprit-elle enfin.

Elle se tourna vers son père et surprit son regard sur elle, qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais qui la laissa perplexe. Il se leva sans un mot du bureau derrière lequel il était assit et se dirigea vers la pièce qui était son laboratoire. Deux chaudrons se trouvaient au centre de la pièce mal éclairée et odorante. Le premier bouillonnait encore tandis que le second avait le feu éteint. Le directeur des Serpentards se dirigea vers le premier tandis que sa fille, curieuse, s'approchait de l'autre. Dedans flottait une mixture grisâtre, liquide, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Elle renifla et fut assaillie par l'odeur âcre et en même temps métallique qui s'en dégageait. Elle se recula, dégoûtée, pile au moment où Severus se tournait vers elle, une bassine de pierre dans les mains et un liquide bleuté et aérien à l'intérieur. La création de Severus. Une potion de Repouss-méninges mélangée avec une potion de Puissance et un sortilège qu'il avait lui-même créé et dont il gardait jalousement le secret. Même de sa propre fille…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lily en indiquant la potion grise derrière elle.

- Rien. Une expérimentation. Répondit-il, peut-être un peu trop vite.

Lily n'y fit pas attention, sachant pertinemment quand son père voulait la mettre au courant ou non. Haussant les épaules, elle reprit la direction du bureau de son père et s'installa dans le canapé. Il était préférable qu'elle dorme lorsque son père réglait son serre-tête; il lui mettait certes un champ de protection autour de la tête car elle ne pourrait tenir sans, mais en dormant, les sentiments l'atteignaient beaucoup moins. Severus plaça la bassine sur son bureau et s'avança vers elle, la baguette sortie. D'un coup, il activa le bouclier autour de Lily, et d'un autre, lui retira son serre-tête, qu'il envoya dans la bassine. Lily ferma les yeux d'appréhension et d'un dernier coup de baguette, Severus l'endormit.

* * *

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, sept heures plus tard, elle fut étonné de ne trouver personne à son côté. D'habitude, Severus, qui savait toujours à quel moment elle allait se réveiller, se tenait près d'elle pour lui remettre son serre-tête lorsqu'elle émergeait du sommeil magique.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il n'était pas non plus derrière son bureau à maugréer contre "ces élèves incompétents qui lui faisaient perdre son temps".

Sentant que les protections magiques, que son père avaient mis en place autour de son esprit, étaient encore là, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. La bassine de pierre où était sensé se trouver son serre-tête n'était plus là…Lily déglutit.

Soudain, elle remarqua que la porte fermée du laboratoire de son paternel était illuminée: de la lumière provenait de la pièce. Lily soupira de soulagement, son père était forcément là. D'un pas décidé, elle entra sans même frapper. Les barrières mentales de Lily cédèrent au moment où elle fit un pas dans le labo. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Tout comme elle ne s'aperçut pas que Severus n'était pas là non plus. Elle était hypnotisée par un somptueux miroir en or en plein milieu de la pièce. Un miroir qui n'était pas là avant. Comme si elle ne répondait plus à ses mouvements, la jeune Serpentard avança jusqu'à se placer en face du miroir. Elle le détailla: en dehors de sa taille tout à fait imposante, il était fait d'or et incrusté de perles et de diamants. Il ne portait aucune inscription, aussi Lily en déduisit que ce n'était qu'un miroir ordinaire, si tant est qu'un simple miroir ordinaire puisse valoir des fortunes comme celui là. Son regard vagabonda vers son propre reflet. Pas vraiment grande, mais pas petite non plus, elle était plutôt mince et élancée. Si Lily ne se considérait pas comme étant jolie, un regard extérieur lui aurait pourtant dit le contraire: Hermione avait raison, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère.

Alors qu'elle examinait d'un œil vide son apparence, son reflet dans le miroir changea petit à petit. La silhouette devant elle s'allongea, les cheveux bruns furent remplacés par des blonds, et Dana apparut. Lily retint son souffle. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa mère aussi…vivante ! Avidement, elle la détailla: son corps fin et athlétique était moulé dans une sorte de combinaison noire. Un serre taille de la même couleur enserrait son ventre. Autour de ses hanches était passée une ceinture à laquelle pendait un cylindre en argent d'une vingtaine de centimètres gravé de motifs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir. Elle portait enfin, autour du coup la même clé que Lily avait passé autour du sien. Sa mère lui sourit tendrement. Elle sentit les larmes couler. Elle tendit la main pour toucher le beau visage inaccessible de sa mère lorsque tout s'enchaîna.

Le sourire de Dana se fit cruel, et ses yeux bleus devinrent totalement noirs. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, sa main traversa le miroir et attrapa la gorge de sa fille. Et serra. Lily haleta pour trouver de l'air. Quelques secondes et elle mourrait, sa mère serrait trop fort ! En désespoir de cause, elle utilisa les dernières réserves d'air qu'elle avait pour crier. Peut-être que quelqu'un entendrait et viendrait à son aide.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le faible son qui sortit de sa bouche, Lily sut que c'était inutile. Personne ne saurait qu'elle était là. Elle planta ses ongles dans la main glacée de Dana qui grogna de douleur et serra encore plus fort, si cela était possible. Continuant à se tortiller pour échapper à l'emprise de sa mère défunte, elle envoya son pied dans le miroir. Celui-ci le traversa et Dana le reçu dans le ventre; elle lâcha Lily. D'un coup, elle redevint normale: ses yeux retrouvèrent leur belle couleur bleue, et un air suppliant se dessina sur son visage.

- Ma Chérie…gémit-elle. Pardonne-moi…je suis tellement désolée…

Lily, malgré le fait que sa mère ait tenté de la tuer, se dit qu'elle avait une chance (incroyable) de la rencontrer, de lui parler, de l'embrasser. Sans hésiter, elle prit la main que Dana lui tendait. D'un geste brusque, cette dernière l'attira à elle. Lily ressentit une douleur insoutenable dans le ventre. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Titubant, et sans relâcher son attention de Dana qui la regardait impassible, Lily se dégagea et appliqua ses mains contre son ventre. Elle hoqueta, et du sang coula de sa bouche. Une épée traversait son corps de part en part. Se sentant partir, elle tomba à genoux; elle commençait à entendre des voix…qui criait son nom. Devant elle, sa mère n'avait pas bougé. Les voix devenaient plus fortes. Lily lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, trahi,…et sombra.

* * *

- Lily ! La secoua Severus pour la vingtième fois. Allez, par Salazar, réveille-toi !

Lily ouvrit les yeux et dans une grande inspiration désespérée, elle se releva. Elle était paniquée, que faisait-elle là ? Elle était morte, pourtant. D'un geste fébrile, elle tâta son ventre, sous le regard surpris de son père. Il n'y avait rien. Elle était vivante !

Elle essaya de fixer son regard troublé sur son père, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus, et éclata en sanglots. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et pourtant, elle s'était sentie mourir, elle avait souffert lorsque Dana l'avait étranglée…

- Chut…ne t'en fais pas…je suis là…murmura Severus, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal…

Peu à peu les pleurs de la jeune sorcière cessèrent, et son père put lui remettre son serre-tête, dont il avait doublé la puissance d'action.

- Tu veux me raconter ? Proposa-t-il.

La jeune fille hésita. Elle n'avait pas dit à son père qu'elle avait découvert la photo cachée,elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. De plus,ce qui l'avait traumatisé c'était le fait que sa mère lui donne la mort, pas le fait de mourir elle-même. Elle décida de se taire.

- C'était rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. Répondit-elle d'un ton convaincu.

Le Maître des potions la transperça de son regard (Nda:sans mauvais jeux de mots), et elle ferma son esprit du mieux qu'elle pu après ce choc moral.

- Très bien. Je demanderai à Draco de veiller sur toi, peut-être qu'à lui tu lui parleras. Quoique je n'ai pas forcément besoin de lui demander, il le fait déjà…

Lily rougit de gêne, et se leva du canapé d'un bond. Severus éclata de rire et lui indiqua son bureau.

- J'ai fait amener des sandwiches, comme tu n'es pas allée manger. Si tu veux, on peut passer un peu de temps tous les deux. J'ai des copies à corriger. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de requin.

- Gryffondor ?

Severus approuva, ce qui fit apparaître le même sourire sur le visage de sa fille. Pour toute réponse, elle tira une chaise et attrapa un sandwich. Severus se leva, et après avoir fait de même que sa fille, se mit au boulot.

* * *

Alors,vos impressions ?


	6. Magie noire et loupgarou

Et voilà avec du retard le nouveau chapitre qui devient de plus en plus...complexe. Enjoy !

* * *

Lily s'effondra sur la chaise en face d'Hermione à la bibliothèque, sans aucune grâce.

- Fatiguée ? Lui demanda la Gryffondor amusée.

- Très. Je sort de deux heures de Défense. On a étudié les Erklings _(__Les Animaux Fantastiques __de JK Rowling)_. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était…vivant, comme cours.

- Je compatis. On l'a fait hier. Il ne nous a pas laissé sortir tant qu'on a pas su maîtriser le sortilège qui permet de les repousser.

- Pareil. Approuva Lily. Sinon, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Une heure environ. J'ai commencé tes recherches.

La Serpentard leva un sourcil perplexe tandis que son amie s'expliquait:

- La semaine dernière je t'ai obligée à faire une liste de tout ce qu'on devait rechercher: ta mère, ton don, tes rêves bizarres, la salle sans porte et hier tu as rajouté la potion de ton père. Sans compter l'Auror. Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Ah oui…et alors, sur quel sujet et quoi as-tu trouvé ?

- La salle. Elle a un petit paragraphe consacré dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que je n'avais même pas remarqué. D'après les caractéristiques c'est bien notre salle. Attend, je te lis le passage: _"communément appelée Salle du Passage ou encore Salle Ascenseur, cette petite salle carrée a été murée il y a bien longtemps après la mort de plusieurs élèves, restés coincés à l'intérieur. Elle avait pour but de faciliter les déplacements à l'intérieur du château juste en prononçant à voix haute le nom du lieu de destination dans le château. Tous les écrits ont perdu sa trace et aujourd'hui personne ne sait où elle se trouve."_

- Faudrait qu'ils se remettent au goût du jour…marmonna Lily. Mais au moins maintenant on sait comment s'en servir et surtout pourquoi on est restées coincés dedans pendant 3 jours.

Hermione acquiesça et continua:

- Bon affaire classée, ensuite la potion. D'après ce que tu m'as décrit, et c'était assez précis je dois l'avouer, il semblerait que ton père fabrique de la potion Tue-loup.

- Pour les loups-garous ?

- Exact.

- Mais…il n'y en a pas à Poudlard…Dumbledore n'autoriserait jamais cela…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il perdrait sa place. Les loups-garous sont très marginalisés dans le monde sorcier. Ils n'ont généralement pas de travail, et sont exclus de tout. Si bien que la plupart d'entre eux préfère vivre en meute. Avec leurs semblables.

- Encore une discrimination de plus dans le monde de la Magie.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'a choisit son sort et qu'ils ne sont dangereux que deux ou trois nuits par mois. Ça n'a aucun sens.

- Donc, il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard.

Hermione fit une pause, comme si elle hésitait à continuer. Elle fit une moue et parut se décider car elle dit:

- Je crois…que j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur ta mère. Enfin…'trouver' est un bien grand mot. En relisant l'histoire de Poudlard, je suis tombée sur un passage très nébuleux qui parlait d'une pièce "_où tous les anciens élèves de l'école depuis sa création ont laissé une trace"._ J'y ai réfléchi, je pense que ça doit être une salle d'archive, ça ne peut pas vraiment être une pensine géante, si ?

Lily en doutait aussi, elle secoua donc la tête négativement.

- Bon, je pense que si on trouve la salle qui garde ces souvenirs, eh bien, on a de fortes chances de trouver des traces de ta mère.

- Génial. S'excita Lily.

- Oui, sauf que personne ne sait où elle se trouve et on ne va quand même pas fouiller tout le château, ça prendrait des millénaires ! Si tu veux vraiment trouver cette salle, il faut demander de l'aide, on y arrivera jamais sinon…

- Hors de question, je trouverai cette salle, même si je dois passer les quatre années qui me restent ici à faire nuit blanche.

Hermione soupira, elle savait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire !

- Je suis avec toi Lily, tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on devrait laisser ça de côté pour l'instant, le temps de trouver comment accéder à la salle, et se concentrer sur autre chose en attendant…

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu as raison - évidemment. Très bien, pour le moment c'est le loup-garou en priorité, on verra pour ma mère après…

* * *

- Mes enfants, je vous demande une seconde d'attention s'il vous plaît. Aujourd'hui les 3èmes années et plus auront la possibilité de se rendre au village voisin de Pré-au-lard. Cette journée est faite pour vous détendre mais vous ne devez cependant pas oublier la bienséance. Je ne veux aucun problème avec les villageois, et si j'entend le moindre écho négatif, la personne en question sera privée de sortie jusqu'à un temps indéterminé. De plus, dans la conjoncture actuelle, j'aimerai que personne ne s'éloigne du centre. Par mesure de précaution.

Un silence écrasant accueillit ces paroles. Puis, reprenant une note plus légère, le vieil homme termina:

- J'espère que vous passerez tous une bonne journée.

Aussitôt un brouhaha de chaises se fit entendre et les élèves autorisés à sortir de l'enceinte de l'école, et plus particulièrement les 3èmes années, se ruèrent vers le village sorcier.

Draco, Lily et Blaise prirent leur temps, tous trois ayant déjà visité Pré-au-lard.

- Alors, ça vous dit une bièraubeurre ? Proposa Blaise alors qu'ils entraient dans le village.

- Je suis pour. Approuva Lily.

- Idem.

Les trois Serpentards prirent directement la direction des Trois Balais. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hermione et Weasley, mais aucune trace de Potter.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas de parents…insinua innocemment Draco, tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

- Dites les gars, vous avez quelque chose de particulier à faire ici ? Demanda Lily alors qu'ils sirotaient leur bièraubeurre dans un petit coin de la salle bondée de Mrs Rosmerta.

- Non pas spécialement, pourquoi ? Répondit Draco

- J'aimerai aller à la librairie…

- Oh non pas encore ! Tu passes déjà tes temps libres à la bibliothèque, lâche-les un peu ces fichus bouquins !

- Mon cher ami, si tu tiens à te complaire dans ton ignorance, grand bien te fasse, ce n'est pas mon cas…

- Maintenant tu fais des phrases comme Blaise ! Je suis fichu ! S"exclama-t-il d'un air théâtral tandis que Lily éclatait de rire et que Blaise le frappait derrière la tête.

- Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire que vous ne venez pas ? Conclut Lily lorsque tous les trois se furent calmés.

Avec un bel ensemble, les deux garçons secouèrent la tête négativement.

- Eh bien tant pis, bande d'ignare ! On se retrouve au château.

Et sur ce, elle se leva la tête haute et prit la direction de l'extrémité nord du village. Un jour, il y a quelques années, son père lui avait montré cette librairie située au fond d'une petite ruelle et qu'il fallait absolument connaître pour pouvoir trouver. De l'extérieur, elle ne donnait pas franchement envie d'entrer: la ruelle était très peu éclairée, la porte noircie, sale et l'absence de fenêtre donnant sur la rue annonçait plutôt une mauvaise surprise. Mais Lily entra sans aucune hésitation.

Elle soupira d'aise, et balaya du regard l'immense pièce qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait été agrandie magiquement pour pouvoir accueillir les dizaines de milliers de livres traitant de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la section _Pouvoir de l'esprit _où elle savait que se trouvait les livres d'Occlumencie et de Legilimencie puisqu'elle avait dû se documenter dessus lorsque son père lui apprenait ces deux techniques (et que même avec elle il n'était pas très pédagogue). Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard il n'y avait rien du tout sur ces deux pratiques et ce qu'elle cherchait c'était quelque chose de bien particulier concernant la Legilimencie. Elle voulait absolument résoudre ce mystère de l'Auror et savoir pourquoi son esprit n'était pas pareil que celui du reste de l'humanité !

Deux heures plus tard, Lily commençait à s'arracher les cheveux. C'était tout de même impensable qu'il n'y ait rien du tout sur un sujet aussi fascinant ! Remus n'était quand même pas un monstre pour que son esprit soit aussi différent. Elle se figea soudain, et les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

- Un monstre…murmura-t-elle. Mais oui, évidemment…

_"Je n'ai jamais rencontré de loup-garou, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à le reconnaître, et aussi pour cela qu'il y a deux parties dans son esprit. Le loup et l'humain !"_

C'est presque en courrant qu'elle se dirigea vers la section Créatures Magiques, directement vers les livres traitant des Loups-garous.

Elle fut très vite refroidie. Il n'y avait encore une fois rien. C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! Elle s'était peut-être trompée après tout, le doute commença à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Peut-être que son esprit n'était pas différent mais que c'était elle qui avait évolué, son pouvoir plus précisément qui avait pris plus d'ampleur. Oui, mais tout concordait avec le contexte: le loup-garou à Poudlard, l'esprit bizarre de l'Auror.

- Argh ! Ça m'énerve ! Grogna Lily en fermant rageusement le livre inutile qu'elle venait de feuilleter.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une conversation lui parvint. Un groupe de personne montait les escaliers. Elle se cacha. La jeune fille savait très bien quel genre de personne descendait au sous sol de la boutique: c'était là qu'on trouvait les livres de Magie noire.

- Bon, le livre indique qu'on a besoin d'un sacrifice. Murmura un grand garçon brun, assez banal qu'elle ne réussit pas à reconnaître comme étant un Serpentard, ce qu'il était pourtant. Deux autres personnes l'accompagnaient, une fille et un garçon.

- Quel genre de sacrifice ? Demanda l'autre garçon un peu trop fort.

- Chut, tais-toi imbécile ! Je crois qu'à Poudlard on ne t'as pas bien entendu ! Siffla la jeune fille, blonde, qui aurait pu être belle si un rictus haineux et hautain ne déformait pas son visage.

Le dernier, celui qui avait fait la bourde de parler avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, ressemblait particulièrement à la fille, et Lily devina qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

- Un sacrifice animal. Plus il est gros, mieux c'est. Mais, on va en parler ailleurs, ici c'est pas sûr.

Les trois prirent la direction de la sortie. Lily réfléchit quelques secondes: allait-elle les suivre ou pas ? D'un côté, les sacrifices étaient utilisés dans les plus noirs des sortilèges et sachant cela elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était très dangereux, les deux Serpentards (le brun et la fille) étaient en cinquième année au moins, quant au dernier, il était peut-être stupide mais elle ne pourrait jamais en contenir trois à la fois s'ils la découvraient.

Aussi discrète qu'une ombre, elle prit leur suite. Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils sortent de l'impasse pour les suivre et fut surprise de voir qu'ils ne revenaient pas vers le centre de village qui se trouvait à gauche, mais qu'au contraire ils s'en éloignaient. Après un instant d'hésitation, Lily les suivit.

_"C'est sûrement la pire bêtise que tu aies faite dans toute ta courte vie, Liana Snape !" _se dit-elle

Elle était trop loin des comploteurs pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, il arrivèrent au bord d'une forêt.

- Tu es sûr que c'est là, Jim ? Demanda la blonde à son frère.

- Oui, c'est par là que je l'ai vu aller, il y a une grotte un peu plus loin. Vous allez voir, il est énorme !

- On en jugera quand on l'aura vu. Grogna le brun. Allez, passe devant et montre nous le chemin.

Le dénommé Jim s'exécuta et Lily pria Merlin qu'ils n'en aient pas pour longtemps sinon elle rebroussait chemin. Toutefois sa curiosité était piquée et elle était impatiente de découvrir ce que Jim trouvait de si "énorme".

Comme il l'avait dit, la forêt déboucha sur une petite grotte, dix minutes plus tard. Rien n'indiquait à l'extérieur qu'elle était habitée. Jim s'avança et déposa quelque chose par terre que Lily ne put voir étant trop loin.

- Il faut se cacher, s'il nous voit il ne sortira pas. Indiqua Jim.

Tous s'exécutèrent, Lily aussi, et à nouveau, attendirent. Elle faillit soupirer avant de se rappeler que cela gâcherait sa couverture et qu'elle finirait probablement en sacrifice si elle était découverte. À son grand étonnement, ils n'attendirent pas beaucoup: une minute plus tard, un grand chien noir au poil hirsute sortait prudemment de la grotte. Il avança en regardant de tous les côtés jusqu'au morceau de viande que Jim avait déposé pour lui. Les quatre adolescents sortirent leur baguette, et trois d'entre eux bondirent. Le grand brun se plaça entre la grotte et le chien, tandis que les deux autres lui faisaient face, coupant toutes ses chances de retraite.

- Tu avais raison pour une fois Jimmy, il fera parfaitement l'affaire. Ricana celui qui semblait être le chef. Très bien, il nous le faut vivant, on s'en occupera à Poudlard. À trois on le stupéfixe. Un, deux,…

Le chien apeuré n'attendit pas le trois et bondit sur celui qui était le plus proche de lui (il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ce Jim) et lui mordit sauvagement la main. Les deux autres attaquèrent et les sorts volèrent. Lily se décida à agir, et dans la plus grande discrétion, elle stupéfixa le brun, ce qui attira l'attention de la fille sur elle et l'assomma en l'envoyant valser sur le côté de la grotte, où elle demeura inerte. Quant au dernier, le chien s'en était occupé: d'une quelconque manière il l'avait désarmé, et le tenait maintenant en joue de ses crocs. Lily eut pitié de lui (il tremblait de manière misérable et avait l'air prêt à se faire dessus), elle le stupéfixa aussi, puis sortit de sa cachette et avança les mains levées en signe d'apaisement vers le chien.

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien.

Mais c'est comme si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le faire: avec un gémissement, le chien s'affaissa sur le côté, en respirant fort. Lily eut un haut-le-cœur: une plaie béante et sanguinolente au flanc qui le faisait terriblement souffrir. Les sorts l'avait atteint tout compte fait…

Lorsqu'elle reprit son sang-froid, Lily fit demi-tour et se précipita vers un buisson qu'elle avait repéré en arrivant:un buisson de fleur d'aubépine, qui, lorsqu'elle était mélangée avec le bon liquide, c'est-à-dire la sang du soignant et avec la formule correcte, était une plante médicalement très puissante. La jeune sorcière avait appris ce sortilège de magie du sang alors qu'elle faisait des recherches sur le sort qu'avait utilisé Lily Potter pour sauver son fils, il y a quelques années de cela.

- _Diffindo_. Prononça-t-elle, en pointant sa baguette sur son index. Elle grimaça lorsqu'une entaille apparut mais ne perdit pas de temps et recueillit quelques gouttes qu'elle mélangea avec les fleurs d'aubépine. Elle appliqua le tout sur le flanc du chien qui couina à nouveau, et, tout en traçant des formes au-dessus de lui, elle murmura l'incantation. Le chien se tendit lorsque les chairs commencèrent à se ressouder, puis il se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Et il perdit connaissance.

Lily commença à paniquer. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pourtant ! Elle était sûre à cent pour cent de ce sort. Elle l'avait déjà appliqué sur un lapin qui s'était éraflé le ventre sur une pierre trop pointue, et il avait parfaitement marché. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

En attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance, Lily fit léviter les trois presque-meurtriers, jusqu'à l'orée du village ce qui lui prit une autre demi-heure, et leur effaça les souvenirs de cet après-midi. Mais dans sa hâte, elle oublia de leur prendre le livre de magie noire.

Puis elle retourna voir le chien, il s'était réveillé et tentait de trottiner péniblement vers la grotte. Lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille, il se retourna brusquement et montra les crocs…avant de se figer. Lily en profita pour avancer doucement en levant les mains, comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure.

- Je veux juste t'aider. Lui dit-elle en se trouvant l'air stupide. C'est moi qui t'ai soigné.

_"Je parle à un chien. C'est définitif, je suis vraiment folle."_

Le chien s'assit sur ses pattes de derrière et la regarda marcher vers lui sans broncher. Au passage elle récupéré la viande laissée par les sacrificateurs et s'arrêta à deux pas du chien qui la regardait attentivement de ses yeux gris. Puis il se leva difficilement et entra dans la grotte. Lily le suivit deux minutes plus tard. Il y avait eu un feu, récent au milieu de la petit grotte, et une couchette faite de branchages et de quelques lambeaux de vêtements. À par ces deux éléments, la Serpentard ne nota rien de particulier. Le chien s'affala sur la couchette et Lily alluma un feu avec sa baguette puis prépara tant bien que mal la viande. Elle savait que les animaux la préféraient crue, aussi elle prit une grande feuille qui traînait par là et posa le morceau dessus, qu'elle poussa vers le chien. Aucune réaction. Elle commença à être gênée par ce regard troublant d'intelligence qui la fixait sans ciller, aussi elle se leva et dit:

- Je vais essayer de venir te voir la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai mais je dois garder un œil sur toi, et sur _eux _aussi…

Et elle tourna les talons.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle vit que les trois imbéciles étaient toujours inconscients. Sans aucun scrupule, elle les contourna sans un regard. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le niveau des Trois Balais, Draco et Blaise en sortaient seulement.

- Alors c'était bien la librairie ? Demanda Blaise en souriant.

- Très instructif.

Les deux garçons pouffèrent.

- Au moins je ne suis pas restée deux heures à me saouler…

Elle reprit le chemin de l'école tandis que les rires derrière elle s'accroissaient.

Alors qu'elle passait les grilles de Poudlard, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Se retournant, elle vit Remus accourir vers elle, un grand sourire, quoiqu'un peu fatigué, plaqué sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur et qu'il plongea son regard ambré dans le sien, elle ressentit à nouveau ce vide qu'elle avait ressentit la première fois.

- Lily, je suis content de te voir. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance l'autre jour, chez ton père.

- Oh, c'est de ma faute, j'étais un peu…pressée.

- Ah, quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire alors ?

-Oui, c'était à peu près ça.

Elle sourit d'un air gêné, consciente qu'elle n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse. Remus la transperça de son regard et elle en profita pour s'introduire dans son esprit, encore une fois. Cette fois la partie sombre couvrait entièrement la partie claire et Lily se dit que si Remus était vraiment le loup-garou, cela voudrait forcément dire que la pleine lune était pour ce soir.

Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie.

- Comment c'est passé ton après-midi à Pré-au-lard ?

- Oh…c'était…intéressant, je dirais.

Remus lui jeta un regard perplexe et elle lui en renvoya un désolé. Décidemment, elle n'était vraiment pas loquace aujourd'hui. Elle se racla la gorge, et tenta de se rattraper.

- Et vous alors, comment se passe votre travail ? Ça doit vous changer de travailler à Poudlard.

- Oui c'est vrai, ça change, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas venu à Poudlard que ça me fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose. Même si les circonstances ne sont pas des plus réjouissantes…

Son visage se crispa et son regard se fit lointain. Lily saisit l'occasion.

- Vous avez des nouvelles sur les fugitifs ? Quelqu'un les a vus ?

- Non pas vraiment. Il y a beaucoup de messages de gens apeurés ayant cru voir un des prisonniers, mais rien de bien concret.

Lily fit la moue: il ne lui dirait rien du tout !

- Remus !! Cria une voix nouvelle

Tous deux se retournèrent et virent l'Auror qui accompagnait Remus l'autre jour accourir vers eux. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, le jeune homme fit les présentations:

- Lily je te présente Nymphadora Tonks - la jeune femme grogna - Tonks voici Lily Snape.

Avec un grand sourire elle se serrèrent la main.

- Salut je suis la partenaire de Remus. Indiqua-t-elle. Appelle moi Tonks.

- Enchantée.

- Tu as bien dit Snape, c'est ça ? Comme le prof' de potions ?

- C'est mon père. Précisa Lily.

- Ah.

Puis elle se tourna vers Remus et Lily en profita pour la détailler. De taille moyenne, plutôt fine, elle arborait aujourd'hui des cheveux orange et des yeux chocolat, étrange mélange, mais pas aussi moche que ça. Elle se souvint enfin de ce que lui avait dit Draco.

- Vous êtes de la famille de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint-elle.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers elle, et le charmant visage de l'Auror se figea.

- Nous sommes techniquement cousins. En réalité ma mère a été bannie et déshérité de la famille parce qu'elle a épousé un moldu. Je ne les considèrent donc pas comme ma famille.

- Votre mère était une Malfoy ? Interrogea Lily, les sourcils froncés.

Nymphadora se racla la gorge et échangea un regard avec son partenaire.

- Hum…non. C'était une Black. Narcissa et ma mère, Andromeda, sont sœurs.

Lily sentit son estomac se tordre, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Je vois. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez surement des choses à faire. A bientôt.

- Oui, à bientôt, on se croisera dans les couloirs de l'école. Répondit Remus.

La jeune Serpentard leur tourna le dos, et prit la direction de son dortoir. Encore un peu fébrile à cause de ce qu'elle avait apprit, elle descendit les marches accédant à son dortoir en quatrième vitesse et se jeta littéralement au sol, là où gisait sa malle. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle chercha son calendrier lunaire (obligatoire pour tous les élèves faisant de l'Astronomie) et l'ouvrit au mois d'octobre, jour 18. Elle pâlit aussitôt. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune.

_« Okay, ma vieille, ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Oui, c'est la pleine lune, mais tu ne peux pas accuser les gens d'être des loups-garous sur le fait que leur esprit est bizarre et que le soir même c'est la pleine lune ! »_

Un éclair de génie lui traversa soudain l'esprit: elle allait le suivre cette nuit, c'était la seule façon de prouver ses dires…

* * *

Hermione, Ron et Harry sortaient tout juste de la Grande Salle lorsqu'une main attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira derrière la statue de Bérénice la Sanglante, connue pour avoir inventé le sortilège d'éventration. Ses deux amis marchant devant elle, et étant lancé dans une passionnante conversation sur les tactiques de Quidditch, aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'elle était partie. Hermione quant à elle, fut plaquée contre un mur et une main se pressa sur sa bouche.

- 'Mione, c'est moi. Ne fait pas de bruit, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

La jeune fille acquiesça et soupira de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me faire des peurs pareilles ? J'ai faillit avoir une attaque !

- Chut ! Parle moins fort ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir brusquée mais je crois que j'ai découvert un truc qui va t'intéresser.

- A propos des recherches ? S'enquit la Gryffondor toute trace de colère envolée.

Lily acquiesça.

- Je crois que le loup-garou, eh bien, je pense que c'est l'Auror…

- Comment en es-tu parvenue à cette conclusion ?

- Trop long à expliquer, suis-moi, faut qu'on parle.

* * *

- Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ? Soupira Hermione exaspérée.

- Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour m'aider. Répondit Lily en souriant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, aucune raison valable. Conclut la rouge et or.

- Chut ! Il sort.

Il était précisément 19h et les deux jeunes filles étaient cachés derrière l'armure située juste devant les appartements de Remus Lupin, et attendait un quelconque signe de vie. Il y était rentré dix minutes auparavant et en ressortait à l'instant. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour fermer magiquement sa porte et prit la direction de gauche, menant aux portes de l'école.

- Viens on le suit ! Chuchota Lily à son amie qui baillait de tout son soûl.

Aussi discrètement que possible, les deux jeunes filles se faufilèrent à la suite de l'Auror, inconscient de ce qui se tramait derrière lui. Passant les grandes portes de Poudlard, il prit le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Lily et Hermione échangèrent des regards perplexes. Mais à la dernière minute, il bifurqua et se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur, un arbre réputé pour sa violence. Et là, sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes filles, il leva sa baguette et une branche s'éleva de l'herbe pour se poser sur un point noueux de l'arbre qui s'immobilisa. L'Auror s'avança vers lui et…disparut.

- Euh…il est passé où là ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Je crois qu'il est rentré dans l'arbre…il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que le passage ne se referme. Viens !

Elle attrapa la main de son amie et l'entraîna à sa suite en courant vers le Saule Cogneur, toujours immobile. Avisant un petit tunnel creusé dans la terre sous l'arbre, Lily en profita pour pousser Hermione à l'intérieur juste avant que les branches ne se remettent en mouvement et s'y engouffra aussi.

- On est dans un tunnel, t'as une idée de où il peut mener ? Demanda Hermione

- Pas le moins du monde. Avoua Lily

- Tu veux dire que tu nous a embarqué dans la course-poursuite d'un pseudo loup-garou sans savoir où il allait nous entrainer ? Gronda la Gryffondor en se tournant brusquement vers son amie.

- Bof, ça ne sera pas la première fois, et la dernière fois, on s'en est plutôt bien sorties je trouve. Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hermione parut l'étriper pendant un moment, mais se contenta enfin de secouer la tête en faisant la moue.

- Passe devant. Grinça-t-elle.

- Hey, où est passé le soi-disant courage des Gryffondors ?

- Il n'existe plus lorsque tu es avec moi.

Lily souffla, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Elles suivirent la pente grimpante du tunnel pendant dix minutes avant d'arriver devant une simple porte de bois. De l'autre côté, on pouvait entendre des gémissements étouffés. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et Lily poussa la porte doucement. Elle ne grinça pas - Lily remercia tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour cela - et entrèrent dans ce qui avait été jadis, une maison. Jadis, car à l'intérieur, il ne subsistait que des débris de mobilier: chaises et tables fracassées, cheminée à moitié détruite et recouverte par ses propres gravas, fenêtres brisées…on aurait dit qu'une tempête était passée par là. La jeune Snape s'apprêtait à poursuivre l'inspection à l'étage lorsque la sixième marche où elle avait posé le pied grinça atrocement. Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, comme la respiration des deux sorcières.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et rien n'avait bougé. Les deux jeunes filles étaient sur le point de tenter une nouvelle escalade lorsque la porte d'où provenait les gémissements explosa, révélant un énorme loup brun en position d'attaque, les babines retroussées, et un grondement sourd s'élevant de sa gorge. Il planta ses yeux jaunes successivement dans ceux de Lily puis Hermione…

Et bondit.

Instinctivement, Lily se baissa et Hermione fit de même. Le loup atterrit au bas de l'escalier, à trois mètres d'elles. Les deux jeunes filles ne perdirent pas de temps et se précipitèrent en haut de l'escalier, dans la chambre du fond. À peine avaient-elles fermé la porte branlante, et placé tant bien que mal une vielle commode rongées par les mites devant, que la moitié de la porte vola en éclat. Hermione regarda avec angoisse autour d'elle en quête d'une fenêtre, il n'y avait aucune issue sauf la porte.

Et le loup était entré, en démolissant ce qui restait de leur maigre barrière.

Dans un geste désespéré, elle conjura un _accio_ vers l'immense lit à baldaquin qui propulsa le loup de l'autre côté de la pièce, et le ralentit pour une petite minute. Elle attrapa la main de Lily, complètement paralysée, et elles s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers. La Serpentard trébucha et emmena son amie à sa suite. Elles se retrouvèrent en bas de l'escalier totalement sonnées, le nez d'Hermione saignait et Lily avait une vilaine plaie à la tête. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever, un violent vertige la prit et elle s'écroula aux pieds d'Hermione qui la prit par la hanche, et passa la main de son amie son ses épaules.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le loup-garou s'était dégagé, et d'un bond il fut devant elles. Lily gémit et tenta de reculer mais sa tête était tellement douloureuse que même si elle tentait une attaque mentale, elle n'était sûre ni de ses chances, ni de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à elle.

Soudain une ombre noire surgit et se plaça entre les deux jeunes filles et le loup. Avec beaucoup de mal, Lily reconnut le chien qu'elle avait secourut l'après-midi même, il lui paraissait des siècles de cela. Le loup-garou se figea un instant, et d'un coup, sans prévenir, ils se sautèrent à la gorge. Un combat acharné s'engagea, le chien ayant l'air de vouloir éloigner les deux jeunes filles de la créature sanguinaire qui rêvait d'en faire son casse-croûte.

Hermione en profita pour tenter de s'éloigner, pendant que l'attention du loup était détournée. Portant toujours à moitié son amie, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui les avait conduit dans cet endroit, et s'enfonça dans le tunnel. Elle ne prit pas la peine de bloquer la porte d'un sortilège, le Saule Cogneur veillerait à ce qu'il ne débarque pas à Poudlard…

* * *

Elle traîna Lily jusque chez Hagrid, elle savait que jamais elle ne voudrait aller à l'infirmerie, et le demi-géant ne dirait probablement rien de lui-même.

- Par Merlin que s'est-il passé ? S'écria Hagrid alors qu'Hermione lâcha Lily qui s'effondra sur le banc attenant à la table.

- C'est une longue histoire Hagrid, pour l'instant elle a besoin d'être soignée. Sa blessure à la tête est assez méchante. Répondit Hermione

- Oui bien sûr, mais enfin pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée à l'infirmerie ? S'enquit-il en épongeant le front fiévreux de la jeune sorcière avec un chiffon propre.

- Hors de question…parvint à murmurer Lily s'attirant le regard agacé de son amie.

- Vous avez la réponse.

- Malheureusement, je crains qu'il ne faille y aller quand même, je ne connait pas de sort de guérison et cette entaille est bien trop profonde pour passer toute seule. Je vais bien la nettoyer et mettre un bandage, mais demain - ou même ce soir - il faudra aller voir Mme Pomfresh.

La Serpentard grogna.

- Mais je ne vous laisserez pas partir avant de savoir pourquoi vous êtes en dehors de vos dortoirs à onze heure du soir.

- Nous avons découvert qu'un des Aurors protégeant Poudlard est un loup-garou. Balança la Gryffondor.

Hagrid eut un moment de stupeur, puis eut l'air en colère et enfin soupira.

- Remus est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est ce qu'il est, j'espère que vous avez compris ça ?! Tout de même, le traquer comme s'il n'était qu'un animal…!

Les deux jeunes filles le regardaient abasourdies, et il s'en aperçut car il se tut. Hermione prit le relai de la colère.

- Vous le saviez ? Et tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander, toi ? Interrogea-t-elle son amie d'une voix grinçante. Si ce chien n'avait pas été là, on aurait été morte en ce moment même !

Lily balbutia des excuses d'un air second.

- Attendez…attendez…c'est quoi cette histoire de chien ? Intervint le demi-géant.

- Oh, c'est juste un chien qui nous a sauvé d'une mort certaine en s'interposant entre nous et le loup-garou.

- Comment était-il ?

Hermione échangea un regard perplexe avec Lily. Hagrid, lui, avait considérablement pâli.

- Euh…noir, hirsute…

- Seigneur…!

- Hagrid, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que vous partiez. Tout de suite. Je vais vous reconduire à vos dortoirs et nous ne reparlerons plus de cela.

Sans un mot de plus, il souleva Lily et sortit de la cabane, entrainant les deux filles à sa suite.

* * *

Et voilà, désolée pour le retard, problèmes d'ordi, bac et tout ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps. Mais ça y est, en plus j'ai plein d'inspiration, vous allez être servis. Avis ??


	7. Comateen

Hello tout le monde, désolée pour cette loooongue attente, mais la 1ère année de droit c'est assez éprouvant. Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère, vous plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter!

* * *

Libre, enfin. Cela faisait sept ans. Sept longues années à passer enfermée ici, dans la lumière. Sept longues années de tourment, de souffrance, sans pouvoir se libérer, sans pouvoir…exister.

Et on _lui _donnait enfin une chance de s'échapper. Un simple moment d'inattention. Qui serait fatal.

Car il était hors de question qu'_elle_ retourne dans la lumière. _Elle _allait prendre le contrôle et se venger. En commençant par celui qui l'avait enfermée.

Mais pas tout de suite. S'il y avait bien une chose que ces sept ans de captivité _lui _avait appris, c'était bien la patience. Et de la patience, _elle _allait en faire preuve, avant de frapper un grand coup. Et de les détruire.

Tous.

* * *

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, difficilement il fallait le dire, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut le chaos. Sans émettre le moindre son, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et tourna son visage vers ce qu'elle pensait être la source de ce tintamarre. La première chose qu'elle remarqua c'était qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, et la seconde que Hermione, dans le lit à côté du sien, et réveillée, était entrain de subir un interrogatoire de la part de Dumbledore, McGonnagall et sans surprise son propre père. Elle essayait désespérément de trouver une excuse, mais comme chacun le sait, Hermione ne sait pas mentir premièrement et deuxièmement mentir dans l'action et paraître sincère était tout à fait impossible pour elle.

- Miss Granger, pour la dernière fois, où étiez-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit ? Siffla de colère le professeur Snape.

- On était sorties voir la pleine lune, papa. Grogna Lily en se redressant.

Au moment même où elle tentait de se mettre assise, une violente douleur lui vrilla la tête, faisant danser les étoiles devant ses yeux.

- Restez allongée, Miss Snape. Lui conseilla inutilement l'infirmière. Vous avez un traumatisme crânien et tout mouvement brusque va vous causer une intense douleur, en plus des effets secondaires d'une telle chute.

« Merci j'avais remarqué… » marmonna-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Demanda son père en s'approchant pour la réinstaller sur ses oreillers.

- Comme si j'avais été piétinée par une horde d'Hippogriffes.

- Est-ce le cas ?

Lily regarda son père comme s'il était fou et répondit:

- Où veux-tu que je trouve des Hippogriffes ? Dans la salle de bains de préfets peut-être ?

Hermione cacha son rire derrière une discrète petite toux et même MacGonagall eut l'air amusé: le coin droit de sa bouche s'était relevé une demi-seconde.

- C'est désopilant, jeune fille, maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais en dehors de ton dortoir à minuit.

- Je viens de te le dire. C'est la pleine lune, et on avait décidé de faire notre devoir d'Astronomie en haut de la tour. Tu demanderas à Sinistra, on doit étudier les phases de la lune. Et en redescendant, j'ai loupé une marche et je suis tombée, entrainant Hermione avec moi. C'est tout. Raconta Lily en ouvrant grand ses yeux bleus pour paraitre encore plus innocente.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant que les adultes réfléchissaient, puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Je pense que ces demoiselles dises la vérité, Severus, en réalité, le professeur Sinistra a vraiment donné aux 3ème années un tel travail.

- Evidemment que je dis la vérité. S'agaça la brune en regardant son père qui réfléchissait…

- Très bien. Grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment, l'air toujours pas convaincu. Mais fais un peu attention où tu marches, par Merlin !

- Bon sang, tu t'es vraiment réveillée au bon moment, j'ai cru que j'allais tout balancer. Souffla Hermione lorsque les adultes furent partis.

- C'est pour ça que je suis intervenue, même si une partie de moi voulait voir comment tu allais te sortir de ce pétrin. Ricana Lily dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer.

- Je te ferais quand même remarquer, que c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est mise dans ce « pétrin ». Déjà que c'est moi qui ai réussit à convaincre Hagrid de ne rien dire, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, alors surtout ne me dis rien qui pourrait me mettre encore plus en colère.

Lily n'eut pas la force de protester, et sombra dans les bras de Morphée, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Remus lorsqu'elle le verrait.

* * *

- Calme-toi Draco, et arrête de crier tu me donnes mal à la tête. S'énerva Lily.

Elle venait de passer deux fichues semaines à l'infirmerie et son meilleur ami qui lui laissait déjà peu de liberté, avait prit la décision de ne plus lui en laisser du tout. Lorsque Lily s'était absentée pour faire un tour aux toilettes, il l'avait **attendu** devant ! Elle lui avait fait la remarque sarcastique que ce n'était pas elle qui s'était prit un coup sur la tête mais probablement lui, ce à quoi il avait rétorqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il la laissait seule avec Granger elle avait toujours des problèmes, et comme il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de voir sa meilleure amie, il avait décidé de la coller pour la punir de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elles faisaient premièrement et car il avait eu atrocement peur, lorsque Severus lui avait apprit de bon matin que sa Lily était à l'infirmerie avec un traumatisme crânien, deuxièmement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Lil', et si pour ça je dois passer le reste de ma vie collé à toi, je le ferais. Lui répondit-il d'un ton si sérieux que la Serpentard en fut paralysée…avant que le blond ne se rende compte que ce qu'il venait de dire ressemblait fortement à une déclaration d'amour, voir de mariage, et détourne précipitamment la tête, les joues rougies, gardant toute fois dans son regard une lueur de détermination.

La jeune fille en fut si bouleversée qu'elle lui attrapa la main, la serrant comme pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait, et qu'elle appréciait cette marque de loyauté envers elle.

* * *

- Albus, vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette situation perdurer plus longtemps. Et toi non plus Severus, c'est indigne de toi ! Gronda Remus.

- « Cette situation » ? De quelle situation tu parles, Lupin ? Je te rappelle que je n'ai rien choisi du tout, tu étais là après tout, quand on a découvert ce qu'_elle_ avait décidé. Siffla le Maître des Potions en retour.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît. Du calme. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver pour cela, pour le moment du moins. Répondit le vieux Directeur en élevant la voix pour couvrir le début de protestation de l'Auror. Remus, je suis de l'avis de Severus, il vaut mieux retarder l'instant fatidique où elle apprendra la vérité.

- Mais…protesta le loup-garou.

- Cette discussion est close, Remus, ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce qui est le mieux pour Lily, même si vous prenez ses intérêts à cœur. Maintenant, tous les deux, nous devrions nous dépêcher, nous allons être en retard.

Alors que les trois hommes s'activaient vers le sommet de l'aile nord du château, la seule inhabitée, une ombre se glissa à leur suite, enfin plutôt une silhouette floue se glissa à leur suite, sans bruit. Et tandis qu'ils arrivaient à destination, une salle vide, suffisamment grande et éloignée pour accueillir une quinzaine de personnes, l'ombre jubilait. Enfin son moment était arrivé, enfin ce pour quoi elle était là allait lui être révélé…!

C'était sans compter les barrières de protection qui empêchaient tout intrus volontaire ou non de s'infiltrer dans la salle la plus protégée du Royaume-Uni. Les trois hommes passèrent sans encombres le mur invisible qui protégeait le couloir menant à la salle de réunion, mais l'ombre le heurta brutalement, et avec un grognement, tenta à nouveau de le franchir. Sans plus de résultat. La frustration commença à la gagner, et après un dernier coup rageur dans la barrière qui miroita de bleu, elle s'en alla, toujours aussi discrète, attendant son heure…qui ne tarderait pas à venir…

* * *

- Miss Snape, un peu d'attention je vous prie. Je comprend bien que votre cerveau soit encore un peu fragile et que garder votre attention fixée sur quelque chose doit vous paraitre extrêmement dur, mais faites un effort ! Grinça Mr Tillman

Toute la classe se tourna vers elle, et elle leva un sourcil méprisant vers le professeur de Défense qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, mais ne répondit rien.

Elle avait prit place à côté de Théo, comme d'habitude pendant les cours de DCFM, Draco et Blaise se tenant à la table devant eux. Théo et elle ne s'étaient qu'à peine regardés que cet imbécile de prof' en avait tiré des conclusions hâtives. Il aurait dû savoir que personne ne parlait pendant ses cours c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, depuis la fois où Thomas et Finnigan, en grande conversation sur laquelle des jumelles Patil était la plus jolie, ils n'avaient pas vu Tillman leur envoyer un sortilège d'aveuglement, qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier…et qui était assez douloureux sur le moment. Depuis tout le monde se tenait à carreaux.

De plus, ils avaient commencé la partie sur les Epouvantards, et il les avaient prévenu que chacun d'eux aller passer devant, pour voir de quoi ils étaient le plus effrayé et surtout comment combattre cette peur. Lily ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, contrairement à Weasley qui savait parfaitement sur quoi il allait tomber, de même que Draco (qui avait la phobie des Elfes de Maison, depuis le jour où, petit, il s'était réveillé avec Darly, mère de Dobby, son visage à 2cm du sien qui venait voir si rien ne lui manquait et s'il était toujours vivant; il avait alors hurlé, elle aussi, et depuis, à chaque fois qu'il croisait un elfe, ce qui arrivait souvent car la famille Malfoy en avait six pour s'occuper du Manoir, il fermait les yeux, même lorsqu'il leur parlait), et cela angoissait un peu la jeune sorcière, car à par le vertige, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle craignait.

- Très bien tout le monde, levez-vous et avancez-vous jusqu'à moi. Ordonna Tillman, se faisant il fit disparaître les tables et chaises, laissant la pièce vide. Ne restait plus qu'une malle, dans laquelle semblait-il y avoir le fameux Epouvantard.

- Vous allez former une colonne, je lâcherai l'Epouvantard et un par un vous passerez devant lui pour tester le sortilège que je vous ai appris - Riddikulus - en pensant à quelque chose de drôle. On y va.

Fatalement, Londubat fut le premier et Lily résista à l'envie de hurler de rire lorsqu'elle vit son père apparaître, ce que Draco et Blaise ne se privèrent pas de faire. Puis vint le tour de Weasley et les araignées, de Draco avec ses elfes, de Hermione qui craignait de vivre dans un monde où il n'y aurait plus aucune connaissance (ce qui fut symbolisé par un énorme autodafé qui faillit mettre le feu à la pièce), de Parkinson qui avait peur de la mort, puis après Finnigan entouré de tombes sur lesquelles étaient marqués les noms des membres de sa famille (ce qui était subitement devenu moins drôle), ce fut son tour.

Et évidemment, rien ne se passa comme il aurait fallut: au moment où elle fut devant l'Epouvantard, celui-ci se transforma simplement en fumée flottant dans l'air tel un petit nuage; et alors qu'elle se retournait vers son professeur pour lui demander ce que sa fichue créature était en train de faire, ladite fichue créature profita de ce moment d'inattention pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du corps de la jeune fille par le chemin qu'elle présentait à elle, autrement dit par sa bouche grande ouverte, ainsi que son nez.

Lily suffoqua, toussa deux fois et s'effondra sur le sol. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne réagit, puis Draco se précipita sur sa meilleure amie en criant son nom. Alors qu'il lui attrapait l'épaule et la retournait sur le dos, il eut un sursaut de frayeur lorsqu'il vit que la jeune Serpentard avait les yeux grand ouverts et qu'ils tressautaient légèrement dans leur orbite. Cependant, ils étaient recouverts d'un film blanc laiteux un peu comme les paupières des reptiles et Lily ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait.

Il entendit vaguement le prof dire à un élève d'aller chercher de l'aide que Blaise et Granger étaient à ses côtés; l'une tenant la main de Lily et l'autre posant deux doigts sur sa carotide pour voir si elle était toujours vivante. Alors que Blaise hochait la tête pour lui dire que c'était bon, qu'elle respirait encore, la jeune fille commença à se convulser.

C'est ainsi que les secours la trouvèrent: Londubat avait ramené les premières personnes qu'il avait croisé, autrement dit deux Aurors qui patrouillaient: Tonks et Remus. Ce dernier se précipita sur la jeune fille pendant que Tonks utilisait la poudre de Cheminette pour appeler l'infirmerie.

- Ecartez-vous. Ordonna-t-il aux trois enfants qui entouraient la Serpentard. Lily, si tu m'entends, serre ma main. Reprit-il plus doucement en prenant la petite main dans la sienne.

Rien ne se passa.

- Lily, c'est Remus, concentre-toi sur ma voix, je sais que tu peux m'entendre.

Toujours rien. Les convulsions se firent soudain plus fortes, avant que dans un dernier sursaut, Lily prenne une grande inspiration…et ne bouge plus.

L'infirmière arriva au pas de course, écartant avec véhémence tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin, dont un Draco en train de faire une crise de nerfs et le reste de la classe profondément déstabilisée.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Nous faisions un exercice sur les Epouvantards et… bégaya le professeur.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, Pompom, cela ressemble une crise d'épilepsie mais étant donné qu'elle n'a pas de passé de ce genre je ne sais pas du tout. Répondit Remus, en tenant toujours la main de la jeune fille.

- Il est à l'intérieur d'elle. L'Epouvantard, il est entré par sa bouche, il l'étouffe… indiqua alors Blaise. Il s'est transformé en fumée et il est entré…

Les deux Aurors et l'infirmière échangèrent un drôle de regard dont l'incompréhension était le sentiment le plus lisible, puis Pomfresh pétrifia la jeune sorcière et la fit léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le cours fut annulé, et trois personnes se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie qui semblait déjà pleine à craquer. Dumbledore, Pomfresh, les deux Aurors, Tillman, Snape, et MacGonagall étaient tous entrain d'entourer le lit de la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente. Mme Pomfresh avait enlevé le _Petrificus _et faisait présentement des analyses en profondeur en essayant de convaincre Severus de la laisser faire son travail _« cette gamine, bon sang, elle va bientôt devenir comme Potter! _».

- Alors Pompom ? Des nouvelles ? Demanda Dumbledore qui interrogeait le professeur de DCFM, lorsque l'infirmière eut terminé.

Elle tourna un visage grave vers eux, et annonça d'une voix lasse:

- Elle est dans le coma. Son traumatisme crânien a provoqué un hématome extra-dural. Elle aurait très bien pu n'avoir aucun effet secondaire si cet Epouvantard n'avait pas pénétré son esprit. Je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera, même si je peux vous assurer qu'elle le fera; mais il y aura d'autres effets secondaires maintenant que celui-ci est déclenché.

Severus pâli d'un seul coup, et s'assit difficilement sur le fauteuil près du lit de sa fille, le visage fermé. C'est alors que de la fumée sortit par la bouche et le nez de la jeune sorcière alitée. Encore une fois.

L'Epouvantard n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que Lupin l'envoya dans un des placards de l'infirmerie où il resta là le temps que Tillman le change de place.

Mais Lily ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Puis tout s'enchaina: Mme Pomfresh avança sa main vers la tête de Lily pour approfondir les examens qu'elle avait commencé de son traumatisme, en ayant dans l'idée de lui retirer son serre-tête. Severus se redressa brusquement, et cracha de colère:

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être entrain de faire?

Tout le monde se figea pour regarder ce qu'il se passait de si terrible. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua sèchement:

- Je suis obligée de lui enlever son serre-tête mon cher, il faut que j'examine l'état de sa tête et cet objet m'encombre.

- Ne touchez pas à son serre-tête, c'est un ordre!

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, _Professeur_!

Et elle continua à avancer ses mains, un air résolu sur le visage. Snape les lui attrapa alors qu'elles touchaient les cheveux de sa fille, et réitéra son ordre de sa voix la plus glaciale:

- Je vous ai dit non. Lily n'enlève jamais son serre-tête. _Jamais_.

Et quelque chose dans sa voix alarma tout le monde. Les yeux de Remus devenus soudainement couleur or liquide étaient fixés sur lui et semblaient ne jamais vouloir se décrocher, à moins qu'il n'avoue tout. De même pour Dumbledore, Hermione et Blaise. Quant aux autres, ils étaient surpris par la véhémence de la réponse de Severus et en même temps leur inquiétude pour la jeune fille surplombait toute compréhension.

- Mais, pourquoi? Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai été obligée de lui enlever pour soigner son traumatisme il y a deux semaines et rien ne s'est produit…

Sa voix mourut sous le regard de pure horreur mélangé à une colère noire que lui jeta le Maître des Potions. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, sa voix trembla:

- Vous…vous lui avez enlevé…son serre-tête?…femme stupide, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?

- Severus, reprenez-vous, s'il vous plait. Tonna le Directeur. Et expliquez nous en quoi Pompom a fait une erreur en enlevant le serre-tête de Liana.

Le professeur ferma les yeux un instant, semblant se décider de la marche à suivre. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux rien dire. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais retirer son serre-tête à ma fille. Sous aucun prétexte. Ou en tout cas, pas sans m'en avoir informé.

Sa phrase claqua comme un fouet et il y eut un instant de silence choqué.

- Severus, si vous ne nous dites rien, il nous sera impossible de soigner Lily. Tenta Dumbledore pour l'amadouer.

Snape eut un rire amer et sans joie et rétorqua:

- Vous savez déjà tout Directeur, seulement vous refusez de voir, ou alors vous l'avez enfoui tellement loin dans votre mémoire que vous ne vous en rappelez plus. C'est la même chose pour toi, Lupin, même si de ton côté tu n'as aucune excuse pour avoir oublié.

L'Auror rougit de colère et de honte et détourna la tête sans rien dire. Évidemment qu'il s'en souvenait, comment aurait-il pu oublier quelque chose comme cela? À l'instant même où il avait croisé le regard de Lily, si semblable à celui de sa mère, la vérité l'avait frappé encore plus fort que ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières années. Dana avait été son amie jusqu'au bout, elle avait été l'une des seules à ne rien lui cacher, même lorsque les autres s'étaient éloignés de lui. Pendant ses moments de doute, il se surprenait à espérer qu'elle soit là pour l'écouter et le conseiller, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Avant. Dans une autre vie…

- Très bien. Auror Tonks, veuillez raccompagner ces jeunes gens à leur dortoirs respectifs. Professeurs Tillman et MacGonagall, je compte sur vous pour trouver ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet Epouvantard et le remettre à l'endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Dans un concert de protestations, tout le monde quitta l'infirmerie. N'y restaient plus que le Directeur, Remus, Severus et Mme Pomfresh.

- Maintenant Severus, je pense que nous avons droit à des explications. Dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le Maître des potions.

Celui-ci soupira, se leva, et après avoir passé une main sur son visage, il sortit sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, il créa une bulle transparente autour de la tête de la jeune fille.

- Voilà, maintenant, vous pouvez la soigner. Asséna-t-il en lui enlevant son serre-tête. Mais ne lui enlevez pas la bulle. Appelez moi, je le ferai.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie sous les regards abasourdis des trois autres.

* * *

L'ombre s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Elle cherchait quelque chose de bien particulier. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle les avait senti au moment où elle les avait vu, l'odeur de la magie noire lui était tellement familière qu'elle se sentait oppressée ici, entourée de tous cette effervescence, de ce déversement de magie blanche, et de sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas expérimentés depuis très longtemps. Si elle les avait expérimentés un jour…

Alors ils avaient été comme un rayon de soleil - noir évidemment - et l'ombre avait entreprit de les aider, voir de les convertir, à ce qu'elle appelait _le grand dessein_.

Ah, voilà! Elle voyait enfin le signe de vie qu'elle cherchait depuis trois bonnes heures. Sous une lourde porte de pierre (il n'y en avait que dans les profondeurs des cachots, toutes les autres portes étaient faites de bois), un mince faisceau de lumière filtrait. Esquissant un sourire sinistre, l'ombre entra sans faire de bruit.

Trois élèves - deux garçons et une fille - se tenaient en cercle, les mains jointes, les yeux fermés, ils récitaient une sorte de psalmodie dans une langue inconnue. Au centre de leur cercle se trouvait un corbeau et un serpent, dans une même cage. Enfin, ce qu'il restait d'eux, car sous les psalmodies des trois apprentis mage noir, un halo rougeâtre entouraient les deux animaux qui étaient pris d'une folie meurtrière et se battaient à coup de croc, de serre et de bec, sans ressentir apparemment la moindre douleur, puisqu'il ne ressemblaient dorénavant qu'à un amas de chair sanguinolente. Dans un dernier soubresaut de magie, les deux bêtes prirent feu et se consumèrent, jusqu'à ne laisser que deux petits tas de cendre.

Les trois jeunes gens baissèrent les bras, et soufflèrent: de la sueur brillait sur leur front, et l'un d'eux s'effondra même sur le sol, d'épuisement. L'ombre choisit ce moment pour se révéler. Sortant des ténèbres, elle frappa dans ses mains, dans une parodie d'applaudissement.

Trois baguettes se pointèrent instantanément sur son cœur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Cracha la seule fille du groupe.

- Ah, ma chère, qui je suis n'est pas la question la plus importante. Non…la question est: pourquoi je suis là ?

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? S'enquit le garçon, qui semblait être le chef, sur un ton agacé.

L'ombre gloussa.

- Je vois que vous maîtrisez la base de la magie noire. C'est bien, je n'aurais pas à perdre mon temps à vous enseigner les rudiments basics.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Eh bien de moi vous enseignant la magie noire, voyons…

La fille se retourna vers son chef et s'exclama:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fichue blague ? On n'a besoin de personne pour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'ombre avait agité la main d'un geste désinvolte et la fille commença à se liquéfier. Elle hurla en voyant ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et la flaque d'eau qui commençait à se former sous elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à crier maintenant, l'eau lui entrant dans les poumons, elle se dit qu'elle allait mourir. Bêtement. Puis tout s'arrêta. Avec un regard hagard, elle se releva et se recula en tremblant. Le chef prit la parole d'un ton admiratif.

- C'est impressionnant. Le sortilège de liquéfaction est terriblement dur à réaliser, nous n'y sommes pas encore arrivé…et le faire sans baguette… qui êtes-vous ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que cela n'est pas important. Maintenant, je vous offre mon aide pour la maîtrise de la magie noire, vous savez ce que je peux faire, c'est à vous de décider.

Les trois élèves s'écartèrent pour se concerter en jetant de temps en temps quelques regards à l'ombre qui regardait négligemment ses ongles, indubitablement féminins.

- Nous…nous avons décidé d'accepter. Mais je suppose que vous ne faites pas ça par pur bonté d'âme. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ?

Ah, voilà la question. Ce pour quoi elle avait marché pendant trois heures dans les fins fonds humides de cette école moisie.

- Eh bien…

* * *

- Un sortilège vous dites…

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. J'ai cherché de partout, dans ma bibliothèque, la réserve, je suis même allé jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'y avait que cette solution. Rien ne permet à un Epouvantard de s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un si ce n'est le sortilège de _l'Immitio Formidis_.

Le directeur de Poudlard enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, lentement, réfléchissant à toutes les conséquences de ce que venait de lui dire le professeur de DCFM, Mr Tillman.

- Je suppose donc que l'Epouvantard a disparu, si ce que vous me dites est vrai.

L'homme blond acquiesça. Il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il n'avait vraiment rien de particulier contre Liana Snape, et ce qui lui était arrivé le mettait très mal à l'aise, lui qui se targuait d'être un bon professeur, compétent et sécuritaire. Voilà qui en mettait un coup à sa réputation.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Darius. Ce n'est certainement pas de votre faute, et si le sortilège de _l'Immitio _a vraiment été utilisé, j'aurais besoin de vous pour trouver le coupable.

- Vous pensez qu'il est toujours là ? Ça ne peut pas être un élève, c'est de la magie noire pure, aucun ne serait assez puissant et assez bien informé pour connaitre et maitriser ce sort.

- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise en tant qu'enseignant c'est bien de ne pas me fier à cela mon cher. Après tout, Lord Voldemort a un jour été un étudiant et pas n'importe lequel…

- Mais quand même, Directeur, ce sortilège a disparu de tous les livres de magie noire depuis des dizaines d'années. Moi-même, je ne le connaissais pas avant de tomber dessus, en faisant des recherches. Même si je veux bien admettre qu'il existe peut-être quelques personnes assez puissantes pour jeter l'_Immitio_ à Poudlard, qui aurait eu l'accès à une telle connaissance?

- Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier?

- Miss Snape n'a pas l'air de s'entendre avec les filles de son dortoir…

- Je ne pense pas que ces jeunes filles soient responsables de cette situation. Certes, Liana et ses camarades se détestent particulièrement, et peut-être - je dis bien peut-être - qu'elles auraient eu la possibilité d'accéder à un tel sort, mais ces jeunes filles ont treize ans. A leur âge, on n'a pas le recul de l'âge pour penser à quelque chose d'aussi noir que _l'Immitio Formidis_. C'est un acte d'adulte, j'en mettrai ma main au feu…

- Mais, pourquoi Liana Snape? Je veux dire, elle n'est personne en particulier, pourquoi s'attaquer à elle?

Il se tut pour réfléchir, pendant que Dumbledore le regardait attentivement, ses yeux devenant soudainement beaucoup plus perçants.

- C'est peut-être pour atteindre Severus. Il était mangemort avant, peut-être que c'est une manière de se venger de les avoir quittés…surtout maintenant que Voldemort est de retour et que ses plus dangereux partisans sont en liberté.

- C'est une hypothèse tout à fait intéressante, Darius. Merci de m'en avoir fait part, j'y réfléchirais.

* * *

Déjà une semaine que Lily était dans le coma et cet état de fait affectait beaucoup de monde, tout en commençant par son père évidemment. Il était pire que désagréable dans ses cours, le nombre de retenus et de points en moins ayant atteint un record jamais atteint, et toutes les maisons en prenaient pour leur grade, Serpentard y compris. Et en dehors de ses heures libres, il était à l'infirmerie, même si sa présence ne changeait strictement rien à la situation de Lily.

Et aujourd'hui était justement un samedi, c'est-à-dire un jour sans cours, et Severus était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit de sa fille, tenant sa main droite dans les siennes, et la tête courbée. C'est dans cette position que le Directeur le trouva:

- Toujours aucun changement ? Interrogea-t-il plus pour la forme que pour avoir une réponse, que Severus ne prit pas la peine de lui donner.

Albus Dumbledore soupira et s'approcha à quelques pas de son enseignant.

- Severus, Darius m'a fait le rapport de son enquête pour déterminer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Liana, et la conclusion de ceci me parait très grave.

Le Maitre des Potions redressa légèrement la tête, signe qu'il était attentif.

- On a utilisé _l'Immition Formidis _sur l'Epouvantard qui a attaqué Liana. Lâcha Dumbledore

Cette fois, Severus se tourna carrément vers son supérieur, le visage figé.

- Mais…pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il, aussi pâle que la mort.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être pour vous atteindre vous, Severus ? Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant de retour…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne suspecte rien. J'ai été convoqué à plusieurs réunion depuis son retour et j'en suis revenu sans dommage. Il m'aurait plutôt tué lui-même et devant les autres Mangemorts si ma loyauté à son égard avait été mis à l'épreuve.

- Peut-être a-t-il reconnu en Lily la jeune fille qui a aidé Harry et les autres deuxième année à s'échapper de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Encore une fois, il m'aurait tué à sa place, ça n'a aucun sens.

- Mais, il a bien dû aborder ce sujet avec ses Mangemorts ? Il avait déjà reconnu Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

- Oui, et leurs parents ont été puni. Très sévèrement. Et en privé. Moi, je n'ai pas été convoqué, il faut croire que Draco n'a pas jugé important d'informer son père de la présence de Lily. De même pour Mr Zabini.

- Leur loyauté envers votre fille est admirable.

Severus hocha impercéptiblement la tête.

- Mais personne d'autre n'aurait pu avoir l'idée de se servir de _l'Immitio_: c'est un sortilège qui influe sur l'essence même d'un être vivant, il nécessite un pouvoir phénoménal. Severus, il faut que vous fassiez très attention lors des prochaines réunions, essayez de récolter le plus d'informations sur ce qui vient de se passer, je suis sûr que Voldemort y est pour quelque chose.

* * *

Finalement, trois semaines plus tard, en pleine nuit, alors que le château dormait profondément, une ombre se faufila à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Elle s'avança directement vers le lit de la jeune Snape, et s'arrêta au niveau de son ventre. Avec un sourire sinistre, l'ombre sortit une dague en argent de sa poche dont la garde en diamant brillait de milles feux sous la lumière des étoiles filtrée par les fenêtres. Elle porta la dague au dessus de sa tête et sans hésitation, l'abattit dans le cœur de Lily.

* * *

Pas de panique, vous en saurez plus sur le sortilège de l'Immitio Formidis au prochain chapitre.

Reviews?


	8. Meeting with the Devil

Me revoilà après une longue absence, désolée, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant :/ je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère ne pas laisser autant de temps qu'entre ces deux là en tout cas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Luna Lovegood trottinait comme à son habitude dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Pas parce qu'elle avait oublié où se trouvait sa salle commune, ni parce qu'elle suivait quelqu'un, non la petite Serdaigle adorait se promener à travers les méandres de son école, trouver de nouvelles salles, arpenter des dédales de croisement et d'intersections de couloirs. Quand elle parlait de sa passion, les autres élèves la regardaient souvent comme si elle était folle (ce qui était peut-être un peu le cas d'ailleurs), personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'elle trouvait à quelque chose d'aussi rasoir que la marche dans un château poussiéreux alors que la Grande Salle à elle seule valait probablement le reste de l'école.

Présentement, Luna avait un but à atteindre, et ce but se nommait infirmerie. Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, après un rêve particulièrement tortueux à comprendre, et elle en était parvenue à la conclusion qu'elle était demandée à l'infirmerie, pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais Luna croyait particulièrement en l'interprétation des rêves et elle avait toute confiance que l'objet de cette prémonition lui serait révélé en temps utile.

Aussi donc, elle trottinait tranquillement en direction de l'infirmerie, et en atteint bientôt l'entrée. Sereinement elle poussa la porte et entra, pour promener un regard un peu flou, qui lui permettrait de comprendre le pourquoi de sa venue.

Elle se figea soudain.

* * *

La dague n'eut jamais l'occasion de toucher Lily Snape. Elle s'arrêta à dix centimètres du cœur de la jeune fille, comme repoussée par une force invisible. Mais cela n'en resta pas là. Tandis que l'ombre essayait de poignarder la Serpentard à nouveau, celle-ci ouvrit brusquement des yeux totalement blancs, et s'éleva doucement dans les airs pour s'arrêter à une trentaine de centimètres au dessus du lit, tandis qu'un dôme noir se formait autour d'elle, la protégeant de _toute _attaque extérieure.

L'ombre eut un mouvement de recul étonné, puis avança une main gantée pour toucher la protection magique qui la séparait de sa cible.

Un tentacule noir en jaillit brusquement, lui attrapant le poignet. Et serra. Une fumée épaisse et noirâtre se forma alors que la chair de l'ombre qui n'en était plus une se mit à bouillir.

Elle haleta de douleur en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et leva la dague pour en frapper le tentacule, qui s'évapora comme par magie.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, et s'écartant légèrement du lit, elle grogna de frustration et de douleur en examinant les dégâts, et en réalisant ce qu'une telle protection voulait bien dire: il lui était désormais impossible de toucher à un seul cheveux de la maudite gamine!

Cependant elle s'approcha tout de même de la tête de lit pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Lily:

- La prochaine fois, traîtresse, sera la dernière.

Elle tourna subitement les talons, dans un envol de cape, mais avec une discrétion qui n'aurait rien à envier à un courant d'air. Fulminant de rage, se posant mille questions, elle s'enfonça dans la noirceur des couloirs de Poudlard.

* * *

Lily entendait quelque chose, pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle sortait de cette blancheur éclatante qu'était le néant. Et elle entendait une voix, oui, c'était bien ça, quelqu'un lui parlait. Aussitôt, Lily tenta d'étendre son esprit, pour sortir de cet enfer blanc et atteindre la personne qui lui parlait. Elle voulait se réveiller, elle voulait ouvrir les yeux, et répondre à cette personne qui lui parlait! Maintenant!

* * *

Luna s'approcha du lit où, elle l'avait reconnu malgré l'espèce de coquille noire qui l'entourait, Lily Snape reposait.

- Alors, c'est toi, _ciardhuán_, qui m'a levé de mon lit en pleine nuit. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, si je n'avais pas voulu t'aider j'aurais pu rester dans mon lit et me rendormir, même si je pense que tu m'aurais à nouveau réveillée.

Luna fit une pause dans son monologue, fouilla quelque chose dans sa robe de sorcière, et en sortit une sorte de collier fait de divers breloques dont des bouchons de Bièrraubeurres, des plumes de toutes les couleurs, des perles et d'une griffe d'un animal inconnu qu'elle passa autour du cou de la jeune Serpentard.

Ses mains passèrent sans problème la barrière noire et elle-même n'y fit pas du tout attention. À peine le fermoir fermé, le corps de Lily se reposa tout doucement sur le lit et ses yeux se refermèrent, tandis que le bouclier de protection s'estompait.

- Allez, ouvre les yeux maintenant, plus rien ne te retiens là-bas.

Elle se pencha sur le visage paisible de Lily, et réitéra son ordre. Les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent. Avec une grimace, elle se mit en position assise:

- Bonsoir! S'exclama joyeusement la petite Serdaigle. Contente que tu te sois réveillée enfin. Il me semble que toutes les maisons de Poudlard n'ont jamais autant perdu de point que depuis que tu es dans le coma.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire alors que la Serpentard la regardait, les yeux ahuris.

- Euh, hum, on se connait? S'enquit Lily la voix un peu rauque.

- Moi je te connais, _ciardhuán__, _en tout cas. Ah oui, et je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

- _Ciardhuán__? _C'est quoi ça?

- Bon je vais te laisser te reposer, même si t'en as pas vraiment besoin, n'est-ce pas? On se voit demain.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons, laissant une Lily abasourdie derrière elle.

- Très bizarre cette fille. Murmura-t-elle quand elle fut sûre que Luna avait quitté l'infirmerie.

Lily resta quelques instants à fixer le plafond puis prise d'une soudaine fringale, elle se leva difficilement pour mettre le cap sur les Cuisines. Peu lui importait de croiser Rusard ou un autre professeur, elle avait été dans le coma, ils pouvaient quand même faire une exception, surtout qu'il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle soit restée inconsciente pendant seulement quelques jours. Enfin bref, de toute façon, elle s'en fichait, s'ils voulaient la coller, elle irait pleurer dans les robes de son père (après tout, à quoi cela servait-il d'avoir un père professeur si on ne pouvait pas s'en servir?). Toute à ses pensées, elle entra dans les Cuisines après avoir chatouillé la poire, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule. Devant elle, adossé à une table, un thé dans une main, et les yeux dans le vide, Remus Lupin réfléchissait. Il ne remarqua même pas que lui non plus n'était plus seul.

- Bonsoir Remus. Dit Lily doucement, pour ne pas réveiller tout le château, ni faire sursauter l'Auror… ah ça c'était raté. Ledit Auror fit un bond de trois mètres et se retourna brusquement, les yeux devenus soudain jaune brillant.

- Lily…répondit-il dans un souffle. Oh Merlin merci…! Il se leva et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

Lily se fit la remarque que ça devait vraiment faire longtemps qu'elle était dans le coma (peut-être même une année, songea-t-elle avec horreur), mais se relaxa immédiatement dans l'étreinte du loup-garou. Il sentait la forêt, le pin, le chèvrefeuille, et la sève. D'habitude, la jeune Serpentard n'aimait pas trop les effusions - elle avait été élevée comme ça - mais elle pouvait faire une exception pour Remus, elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec lui. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il la fixa longuement dans les yeux avant de la mener vers la table où il était assis auparavant.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es réveillée ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du sortir du lit, tu es encore fragile…

- Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je viens juste de me lever, et j'ai eu soudainement faim. Combien de temps suis-je restée alitée ?

- Un mois, j'ai cru que Severus allait devenir fou, et le reste de l'école avec lui. Il a été infernal, tellement le soucis le rongeait.

Lily grimaça. On allait lui faire une ovation quand elle reviendrait, rien que pour le soulagement de ne plus subir la colère de son père.

- Et, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé déjà ?

- Tu…tu ne te rappelles pas ? De rien ?

- Ben, pas grand-chose non. Nous étions en cours de DCFM, mais c'est tout.

- Un Epouvantard est entré dans ta tête.

Lily le regarda deux secondes, les yeux ronds, et explosa de rire. Remus la suivit peu de temps après, tant il était heureux de la voir saine et sauve. Quand ils se furent calmés, et que la jeune fille eut commandé un petit repas léger pour se sustenter, Remus poursuivit.

- Plaisanterie mise à part, c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. On a utilisé le sortilège de _l'Immitio Formidis _sur lui, pour qu'il t'attaque, mais pour l'instant on a aucune piste de qui aurait pu faire ça.

- _L'Immitio Formidis _? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé…

- C'est un peu normal, c'est de la magie noire - Lily grimaça pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui arrêtait ses connaissances. C'est un sortilège qui permet à un être vivant, magique, d'accéder à son essence, à la base de ce qui le compose.

Devant l'air ahuri de Lily, il lui fit un sourire plein de fossettes, et continua:

- Pour faire un exemple, l'essence de l'Epouvantard c'est la mort. Un Epouvantard montre ses plus grandes peurs à quelqu'un pour l'affaiblir, et le tuer ensuite. Avant qu'on n'invente le sortilège du Riddikulus, les Epouvantards faisaient des ravages dans la population sorcière car ils ne se nourrissent pas que de magie, comme la plupart des créatures dangereuses magiques, ils tuent leurs victimes et ensuite aspirent leur magie.

- Et on nous laisse étudier ces trucs en 3ème année ? s'indigna Lily.

- Parce qu'ils ne sont plus une menace maintenant. Enfin…

- Mouais. Donc j'ai faillit être l'exception qui confirme la règle, évidemment. J'ai l'impression que Potter et moi nous faisons un concours de « celui qui mourra le premier, et dans les circonstances les plus étranges… »

- Ne dis pas ça, on ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là.

Lily se tut le temps de manger son sandwich.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes debout à… - elle se pencha pour regarder l'heure sur la montre bracelet de l'Auror -… 1h45 du matin?

L'Auror grimaça, mais répondit tout de même:

- Ça m'arrive assez souvent avant…

Il s'interrompit brusquement mais Lily, qui avait comprit, sauta sur l'occasion pour terminer à sa place:

- …avant la pleine lune?

Remus rougit brusquement dans la lumière du clair de lune, et décida de tout faire pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de la Serpentard. Celle-ci soupira et étendit la main pour la poser sur celle de l'homme.

- Je sais très bien que vous savez que je sais - elle fit la moue devant la tournure de sa phrase, mais celle-ci eut pourtant le mérite de faire tourner la tête à Remus. Et ça m'est tout à fait égal que vous soyez un loup-garou, ou un vampire, ou même un zèbre. Je vous apprécie comme vous êtes. Termina-t-elle en souriant.

- Merci. Ça m'étonne quand même que tu m'acceptes aussi facilement, Severus et moi ne sommes pas très amis…

- Et pourtant il vous fait la potion Tue-Loup tous les mois…

- …Parce que Dumbledore lui ordonne. Crois-moi, ton père ne m'aime vraiment pas du tout, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

- Comment ça?

- Une vieille querelle d'école. J'étais un Gryffondor, lui un Serpentard, c'était assez prévisible.

- Vous étiez dans la même année à Poudlard? S'enquit la jeune fille soudainement très pressante; s'il était effectivement dans la même année que son père cela voudrait dire qu'il connaissait aussi sa mère!

Lorsque l'Auror acquiesça avec réticence, lui sembla-t-il, la jeune fille éructa soudain:

- Dana, est-ce que vous connaissiez une fille qui s'appelait Dana?

- Oui, je connaissais ta mère Lily. Dana était ma meilleure amie, la perdre a été l'une des pires choses qui me soit jamais arrivé.

- Vous pouvez me parler d'elle?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire te plus que tu ne sais pas déjà?

- Beaucoup de chose, marmonna-t-elle, je ne sais rien d'elle. J'ai appris son prénom cet été en fouillant dans les affaires de mon père.

- Il ne t'en parle jamais?

Cette fois, en plus de la surprise, la vois de Remus contenait une pointe de colère, qui se manifesta en plus par un jaunissement brusque de ses yeux.

- Non. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que c'est encore trop douloureux pour lui.

- Sans doute. Grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Lily patienta quelques secondes, puis s'impatienta quand elle ne reçu aucune réponse.

- Et donc? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur elle?

- Elle était très belle et particulièrement gentille. En dix ans où je l'ai côtoyé, je ne l'ai vu en colère qu'une seule fois.

- Elle devait être très tolérante pour l'époque aussi non? Je veux dire, pour être amie avec des Gryffondors?

Remus la regarda bizarrement:

- Oui, elle était effectivement très tolérante, mais pour être amie avec des Serpentards plutôt. Dana était une Gryffondor.

Un troupeau d'ange passa.

- Mais euh…enfin…ah bon.

- Un problème avec ça?

- Non non, pas du tout, c'est juste…inattendu.

- Pas vraiment. Comme je te le disais, elle était la personne la plus douce et gentille qui m'ait été donné la chance de côtoyer. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas eu sa place chez les serpents. À côté de Lily, elle passait vraiment pour un ange. Termina-t-il en rigolant.

- Ah oui, la mère de Potter. J'ai vu une photo d'eux trois: mes parents et l'autre Lily.

Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire d'autre? Pressa la jeune fille les yeux brillants.

- Eh bien…elle était très douée, exceptionnellement même. En beaucoup de chose. Elle jouait du piano depuis qu'elle était toute petite et ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans en jouer. Elle aimait énormément la musique.

Les yeux de Lily scintillaient dans le clair de lune, aussi Remus soupira mais continua.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, physiquement je veux dire. Tu as ses yeux, et son sourire. Mais elle n'était pas aussi affirmée que toi, même si elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Quand quelque chose la contrariait elle avait une manière de le dire tellement gentille qu'il était impossible de lui en tenir rigueur. J'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais quand je t'ai croisé pour la première fois, même si tu as tenté de t'introduire dans ma tête.

Il souriait quand il dit cela mais la jeune fille piqua un fard monumental. Elle pensait avoir été discrète!

- C'est Severus qui t'as appris ça? S'enquit-il un peu plus sérieusement.

- Mmm…c'est plus compliqué que ça…mais oui en partie.

- C'est-à-dire?

- J'ai des facilités naturelles avec l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie. Mon père n'a fait que m'apprendre le fonctionnement de mon esprit et j'ai fait le reste toute seule.

- Stupéfiant. Je commence à comprendre certaines choses…

Se méprenant sur le sens de « certaines choses », Lily approuva:

- Oui c'est comme ça que j'ai plus ou moins appris ce que vous étiez.

- J'aimerais te demander de garder ce secret Lily. Mes collègues sont au courant mais je préfèrerais que tu ne l'ébruites pas parmi la population étudiante.

- Merci de me faire confiance, j'avais pas l'intention de tout raconter. Marmonna-t-elle.

Puis se reprenant, elle se redressa et s'exclama presque:

- Eh! Vous pourriez me raconter comment mes parents se sont rencontrés?

Remus devint légèrement translucide et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre à l'extérieur des Cuisines.

L'Auror se leva brusquement mais sans un bruit et tira sa baguette. S'approchant silencieusement de la porte, il la poussa et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour apercevoir un rat courant de toute la vitesse que ses petites pattes pouvaient procurer, coursé par deux chats, l'un noir comme la nuit difficilement visible et l'autre roux et énorme qui évoquait un feu follet.

- Ah, c'est mon chat, et celui d'Hermione. Sourit la jeune Serpentard, qui avait passé la tête dehors elle aussi.

- Ils sont très…commença l'Auror sans savoir comment qualifier les deux bestioles.

- … amis? Cinglés? Proposa la jeune fille, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

- Salazar, mon chat, est un cadeau de Draco. Raconta Lily en se remémorant le premier Noël passé à Poudlard.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup - Draco je veux dire.

- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami, on a été élevé ensemble, et j'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer ma vie sans lui. Il a toujours été présent, c'est une sorte de pilier. Sans Draco, pas de Lily. Termina-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Remus eut un sourire vague, comme s'il se souvenait lui-même de ses propres amis, et des promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites.

- Bon, trêve de bavardage, je te raccompagne à l'infirmerie. Dit soudainement Remus, en avisant Lily se déboiter la mâchoire en baillant.

- Mais j'suis pas fatiguée! Protesta-t-elle.

- Pas de discussion. Allez, debout.

Ronchonnant, la jeune Serpentard se leva néanmoins, et suivit l'Auror dans les couloirs.

- J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de parler, comme cette nuit, Remus. Dit Lily alors qu'ils se tenaient devant l'infirmerie, et qu'elle avait la main posée sur la poignée.

- J'espère aussi, Lily. Surtout que tu dois avoir une réponse assez intéressante sur le fait que tu portes une sorte de collier en bouchon de Bièraubeurre…

* * *

Lily s'arrêta devant les portes de la Grande Salle trente secondes, en se demandant une énième fois pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réveillée un foutu quart d'heure plus tôt. Là, les portes étaient fermées ce qui voulait dire que toute l'école mangeait, et qu'elle allait devoir faire front après un mois d'absence. Elle détestait ça. Pitié que quelqu'un l'aide!

Tandis qu'elle gémissait mentalement, elle se dit que de toute façon, si ce n'était pas ce matin, c'était ce midi ou ce soir qu'elle y aurait droit.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle poussa les portes. Le silence se fit. Sans un regard pour personne elle fonça vers la table de Serpentards, et s'affala sur le banc à côté de Blaise, et en face de Draco.

Les deux la regardèrent éberlués, comme tout le reste de l'école d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté alors? S'enquit-elle en se servant un énorme bol de porridge.

Comme tout bon Sang-Pur, Blaise fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, tu sais. Dit-il d'une voix neutre. On est en tête pour la coupe des quatre maisons, et Salazar a faillit devenir barjo - avec tout le reste de l'école je dois préciser.

- Désolée…marmonna la jeune fille en sentant que ça s'adressait directement à son exploit et au comportement de son père…

… qui se dirigeait d'ailleurs au pas de course - enfin, façon de parler - vers la table de ses chers serpents.

- Miss Snape, veuillez me suivre. Annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Lily fit la moue mais se leva néanmoins en attrapant son bol, pour suivre son père. Le silence dans la Grande Salle était assourdissant et leur pas raisonnaient en faisant écho sur les murs.

Severus ne dit pas un mot avant qu'ils n'aient atteint les cachots, puis s'arrêta brusquement. La jeune fille fit de même. Les deux se regardèrent longuement, puis Severus se baissa et serra sa fille dans une étreinte digne de Hagrid.

- Oh Merlin, j'ai eu tellement peur, ma chérie… souffla-t-il.

Lily, qui avait du mal à respirer, n'essayait même pas de se dégager, tant le fait que son père la prenne dans ses bras la stupéfiait. Elle ne se rappelait avoir reçu que trois étreintes de sa part dans sa vie: celle-ci, celle quand elle avait été enfermée dans la salle sans portes pendant trois jours l'année précédente, et celle quand elle avait 8 ans, qu'il avait commencé à lui apprendre l'Occlumencie, et qu'elle avait eu les premiers souvenirs de sa mère...

* * *

Les deux semaines qui restaient avant les vacances de Noël ne lui parurent jamais aussi courtes que celles-ci. Elle devait rattraper tous les cours qu'elle avait manqué depuis un mois, et avec l'aide de Hermione, Blaise et son père, elle avait réussit à tout terminer, avec pour seule incidence, une vie sociale inexistante.

Aussi, accueillit-elle la troisième sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le week-end des vacances de Noël avec plaisir…et déplaisir en même temps. Draco avait entrainement de Quidditch car, les Serpentards étaient en tête avec les Pouffsouffles, et ils devaient absolument gagner le match contre les Serdaigles pour mettre assez de marge entre eux et les jaune et noir. Quant à Blaise, il était présentement dans son lit avec une bonne fièvre et les oreilles qui sifflent à cause de la Pimentine. Depuis quelques semaines, Poudlard était en proie à une épidémie de grippe qui faisait des ravages dans les rangs étudiants, si bien que dans les couloirs, voir quelqu'un sans de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles était un miracle.

La jeune Serpentard soupira en empruntant la Grande Avenue de Pré-au-lard. Elle se sentait seule. Elle aurait adoré que les garçons soient là avec elle, mais que pouvait-elle y faire - à part étrangler Flint dans son sommeil, et bannir ce fichu sport de l'école.

Elle s'arrêta soudain. Posé en plein milieu du chemin, à la sortie du village, l'attendait le chien qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Souriant, elle s'approcha rapidement du canidé qui eut un sursaut en avant et accouru en remuant la queue joyeusement.

- Hey, salut toi. Murmura Lily en s'agenouillant devant le Sinistros et en le grattouillant derrière les oreilles tandis qu'il lui léchait le visage. Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu, j'ai même pas pu te remercier pour l'autre nuit.

Le chien aboya mi-joyeux, mi-réprobateur.

- Oui je sais, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû aller voir si Remus était effectivement un loup-garou ou pas, mais bon, je suis en vie… et c'est grâce à toi. Étant donné que je suis en vacances, et que les garçons ne restent pas, je vais pouvoir venir te rendre visite souvent.

Le chien en fut si heureux - lui sembla-t-il - qu'il lui sauta dessus, pour lui laver le visage à coup de langue et en l'écrasant presque de son poids. Lily rigola un petit moment, et quand elle réussit à se débarrasser du poids mort sur son ventre, elle regarda le chien avec un air malicieux et lui dit:

- Mais avant toute chose…tu vas prendre un bain.

Le chien recula craintivement, et prit ses jambes à son cou, poursuivit par une jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de le rattraper en même temps qu'elle riait à gorge déployée.

* * *

- Allez, c'est pas si terrible que ça, me regarde pas avec cet air là! Ricana Lily, tandis qu'elle remettait une couche de shampoing spécial toutou sur la fourrure du Grim.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se secoua, lui envoyant toute la mousse sur la figure.

- Ah, c'est malin ça, vraiment, et bien pour la peine - _Aguamenti Maxima_!

Un jet d'eau de la puissance d'un pommeau de douche s'écrasa sur le chien qui glapit de surprise, et tenta (une sixième fois) de s'enfuir. Mais c'est sans compter les réflexes de la jeune Serpentard, ainsi que son avantage magique sur le chien – ce dernier ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder son bourreau avancer vers lui, l'air terrible (ou plutôt terriblement malicieux), et lui re-balancer dans la figure une bonne rasade d'eau.

Lorsque le poil du Grim fut assez propre de l'avis de Lily, elle le sécha d'un sort, ainsi qu'elle-même, car le chien s'était ébroué sur elle plus d'une fois, et ils étaient quand même en plein moi de décembre.

- Eh bien voilà... tu es tout beau! Rayonna la brune. Et maintenant, je vais te trouver à manger, t'es bien trop maigre!

Lily revint du village en fin d'après-midi, après avoir passé un très bon moment avec son chien (car c'était son chien dorénavant), et se promit d'essayer de convaincre son père d'adopter un dernier animal (bon, c'était aussi ce qu'elle avait dit pour Shrill, mais là Severus n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, le Basilic mesurant plus de 6 mètres il aurait pu lui arracher la tête sans aucune hésitation, et de toute façon, ça l'arrangeait aussi: les ingrédients provenant du Roi des serpents étant tellement rares et chers qu'ils en étaient hors de prix et rentraient dans la préparation de potions très puissantes).

Elle passa la grande porte de l'école et se dirigea vers les cachots en fredonnant. Elle avait vraiment passé une bonne journée. Mais tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles de Poudlard, un bruit de conversation lui parvint d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Sa curiosité Gryffondorienne - qu'elle avait dû hériter de sa mère -, la poussa à regarder autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages, avant d'apposer son oreille contre la porte (non protégée par un sort), pour écouter. Elle avait beau avoir une curiosité de Gryffondor, elle n'était pas non plus suicidaire comme eux ( _« ou stupide » pensa-t-elle en ricanant_) pour pousser la porte et se faire remarquer:

– ...pas passer. Un champ de force, probablement dessiné pas le vieux fou lui-même, empêche quiconque ne fait pas partie de cet ordre, de passer. S'éleva une voix d'homme, plutôt brusque, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

– Mauvaise réponse, mon cher. Claqua une deuxième voix, froide comme le pôle nord, et masculine également. Il y eut un murmure puis la première voix se mit à hurler, avant que l'autre, agacé, lui jette un sort de silence, enfin c'est ce que déduit Lily de la soudaine cessation des cris.

– Et vous, ma chère, qu'en est-il de votre mission? Continua la deuxième voix, sur le ton de la conversation, tandis que la première voix, dont le sort de silence avait été levé, soufflait de façon audible.

– Je crois avoir trouvé une brèche dans la barrière, il ne me reste plus qu'à la creuser et tout s'effondrera. Répondit une troisième voix, féminine cette fois, mais très douce, ce qui contrastait étonnamment avec les deux autres.

– Très bien, très bien, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vous communiquerais les informations en temps voulu, mais restez sur vos gardes. Bonne soirée.

Lily se jeta rapidement un sort de désillusion et se rua sur un renfoncement à deux mètres à peine de la porte, assez sombre pour que, mêlé avec le sortilège, on ne la remarque pas. Enfin, elle pria pour...

L'homme qui en sorti, et qui devait être le chef, était vêtu d'une cape noire de la tête aux pieds qui semblait aspirer les ténèbres autour. On ne distinguait rien du tout de sa silhouette, et il ne sortait pas non plus ses mains de la cape, donc pas de possibilité de voir une quelconque chevalière.

Le chef s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna lentement. Lily cessa de respirer, allant même jusqu'à plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et son nez pour s'assurer que rien, ni bruit, ni air, ne passerait.

Elle faillit glapir de surprise quand l'homme braqua sur elle deux yeux d'un bleu très particulier, (_« mes yeux... » pensa-t-elle avec horreur_), qui brillaient dans le noir de sa cape. Lily sentit sa tête exploser encore une fois, comme lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Remus, mais ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'elle ressentait du tout. L'homme ne s'attarda pas, ne l'ayant probablement pas vue. Il tourna les talons après quelques secondes d'hésitation, et Lily ne se détendit pas, même quand les deux autres (tout aussi vêtus de capes noires) sortirent à leur tour. Qui était cet homme? Et surtout pourquoi lui faisait-il peur à ce point? Elle n'avait pas réussit à analyser toutes les émotions qu'elle avait subit (car c'était le mot adapté) lorsqu'il l'avait regardé mais la plus puissante avait été la peur, suivit de très près par la haine. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Devait-elle en parler à son père?

Elle décida après un moment de réflexion qu'elle lui dirait à propos du complot dans l'école, mais qu'elle garderait pour elle les sentiments que lui inspirait cet homme.

* * *

Le lendemain était le jour des départs pour les vacances de Noël, aussi Lily accompagna Blaise et Draco jusqu'aux portes d'entrée de l'école. Cette année non plus ils ne restaient pas, malgré avoir supplié leurs parents respectifs, ceux-ci n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Et bizarrement, tous les Serpentards, sans aucune exception (à part elle évidemment) partaient; même les septièmes et cinquièmes années qui, d'habitude restaient pour leurs examens avaient décider que le climat familial était le plus bénéfique à leurs études (_« Mouais...ou pas » avait marmonné Lily quand Draco lui avait sortit cette énormité_). Mais peu lui importait, elle passerait du temps avec Hermione qui elle restait (Draco était devenu subitement rouge quand elle lui avait dit cela, ce qui les avait bien fait rire avec Blaise).

– Bon, eh bien, à l'année prochaine mes petits. Annonça Lily en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, et en sortant son mouchoir pour éternuer dedans.

Les deux garçons se reculèrent instinctivement, et grimacèrent en même temps. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Pré-Au-Lard, la jeune fille n'avait fait qu'éternuer, et se moucher. Présentement, elle était emmitouflée dans sa plus chaude cape d'hiver, l'écharpe de sa Maison enroulée autour du cou et un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux... elle avait juste oublié qu'elle était encore à l'intérieur. Ses amis s'étaient inquiétés mais partant le lendemain ils n'avaient pas réussit à la convaincre d'aller à l'infirmerie (_« ça va pas ou quoi? J'y ai passé un mois entier, et avant ça deux semaines! Je ne poserai plus un doigt de pied dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité! » S'était-elle énervée_).

– Merci, les gars, votre sollicitude me touche. Grogna la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle eu fini de se moucher, se rendant parfaitement compte du mouvement de recul de ses meilleurs amis.

– Tu l'as cherché, on t'a dit d'aller te soigner, tu nous as dit de nous occuper de nos affaires, c'est bien fait pour toi. Rétorqua Draco, de mauvaise humeur car en plus de ne pas pouvoir voir sa meilleure amie pendant 2 semaines, elle lui avait volé son bonnet, et refusait de lui rendre, ce qui allait probablement lui attirer des ennuis par sa mère, voire son père.

– Je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec Draco. Avoua Blaise, prudemment, tandis que Lily lui jetait un regard noir.

– Bon allez, filez avant que je ne remette en cause définitivement notre amitié. Grogna-t-elle.

Les deux garçons sourirent et lui firent la bise avant de s'éloigner avec les autres élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes.

* * *

– Aaatchouum!

Un énorme bruit verre se fit entendre à travers la Grande Salle vide, et il y eut plusieurs cris de surprise, ainsi que de douleur. Il ne restait pas grand monde cette année pour Noël, tous les Serpentards ayant déjà décidé de ne pas rester, et les Gryffondors étant en grosse majorité (en même temps, il y avait une part importante de Weasley dans le lot, donc ça aidait pas mal). Ils étaient en tout une vingtaine d'élèves plus certains professeurs à être restés au château pour les fêtes.

Et là, c'était l'heure du repas de midi, et les tables des quatre maisons avaient été remplacées, comme chaque année, par une grande table ronde autour de laquelle tous se rassemblaient pour manger. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un éternuement plus fort que les autres prenne Lily, dont l'état n'avait cessé d'empirer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu par contre, en éternuant, c'était que tous les verres de la table explosent. Rouge de honte, elle plongea son visage dans un grand mouchoir et en profita aussi pour se moucher. Aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait pour éviter d'attirer les regards sur elle.

Quand elle releva la tête, au soudain silence de la tablée, ce fut pour se retrouvée nez à nez avec vingt-sept personnes la fixant avec plus ou moins d'animosité.

– Miss Snape, vous devriez faire soigner ce rhume. Lui reprocha le professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Et vous, Mr Blair, allez faire soigner cette main.

Lily lui en fut reconnaissante de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet de ce soudain accès de magie, qu'elle ne devrait normalement plus avoir, puisqu'elle était entrée en possession de sa baguette et qu'elle canalisait plus ou moins sa magie. Elle termina rapidement son repas et s'éclipsa avec les premiers à partir. Elle prit le chemin de sa salle commune, vide, et monta chercher des affaires chaudes, ainsi que son sac. Elle irait parlerait à son père ce soir pour qu'il lui règle ce fichu serre-tête qui en faisait encore des siennes, mais pour le moment elle allait apporter à manger à son chien.

Pendant les vacances, les élèves avaient le droit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans trop de problèmes et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Encore une fois, elle s'étonna du fait que le Grim sache apparemment quand elle allait arriver puisqu'il l'attendait encore une fois, assis, en plein milieu de la route. Il bondit en avant en l'apercevant et se jeta pratiquement sur elle quand elle lui sourit.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça toi ? murmura-t-elle au chien. Tu ne peux pas savoir que j'arrive non ?

Elle contempla le chien qui secouait la queue comme un dément. Se reprenant, elle sourit à nouveau et s'enquit :

- Bon alors où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ?

A sa grande surprise, comme s'il l'avait compris, le chien commença à prendre une direction particulière, la route au bout du village se divisant en trois chemin, le chien prit celui de gauche, qui menait, à terme, dans les collines au dessus de l'école. Soupirant imperceptiblement elle se mit à marcher.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied de la colline qui faisait aussi office de forêt car étant très boisée.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Souffla-t-elle au chien, en réajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Et effectivement, dix autres minutes plus tard, Lily avait atteint ses limites. En pleine forme elle aurait certainement pu le faire tranquillement, mais dans son état – qui n'avait cessé d'empirer – elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Elle s'adossa à un arbre et le chien, docile, s'approcha d'elle en avisant son visage beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'acoutumée.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Marmonna-t-elle à son compagnon poilu. Je pense que je vais m'arrêter un petit moment, d'accord ?

Et sans crier gare, sa vision se brouilla, des papillons noirs dançant devant ses yeux, et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

* * *

Ciardhuàn est un mot gaélique qui veut dire (si je me souviens bien et que je ne me trompe pas) noire/maléfique. J'avais trouvé une traduction du mot sur un site, mais impossible de le retrouver et je suis pas sûre de me rappeler précisemment le sens du mot (j'ai atrocement honte, oui).

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous me laisserez vos impressions!


End file.
